Y Entonces Te Recuperaste
by zape
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Rey pestañeó. - Luke Skywalker me ha enviado aquí para intentar traerte de vuelta a la Luz. - ¿De veras?- Kylo Ren asintió y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la tela de su túnica negra constriñéndole incómodamente alrededor de los hombros- Qué desgracia para él.
1. Yo Soy El Lado Oscuro

_La historia original pertenece a_ _ **Greenfire87 (YsbaddadenTheBrave)**_ _y la franquicia y derechos a_ _ **Disney**_ _._

* * *

\- Hola, Ben.

Kylo Ren dio un paso adelante y suspiró, su voz filtrándose a través de la cobertura mecánica de su máscara. Había recibido avisos- _Caza estelar de la Resistencia interceptado y entrando_. Después Kylo Ren sintió su presencia a través de la Fuerza, fuerte y vibrante de ira y determinación.

Solo había pasado un año desde la última vez que había visto a Rey la chatarrera. La última vez que hubo puesto sus ojos en ella fue en un bosque de Starkiller y le había herido gravemente con el sable de luz azul que apenas sabía empuñar. Había yacido herido y destrozado en la nieve hasta que el General Hux llegó y le llevó hasta un carguero médico, mientras el planeta de hielo se colapsaba. Durante los meses siguientes Kylo Ren se había ido recobrando de sus heridas y la Primera Orden había empezado a reorganizarse después de la destrucción de la superarma Starkiller. Habían construido la Estación de Menar, una estación espacial parecida a Esseles que orbitaba alrededor de una luna, como solución temporal entre la superarma destruida y la siguiente "gran solución". A bordo de la Estación de Menar, Kylo Ren había continuado dirigiendo a sus Caballeros, mientras el General Hux comandaba las operaciones de las tropas de asalto que escoltaban a los rebeldes.

Se habían producido refriegas entre los escuadrones de los cazas. Había habido pequeñas disputas en tierra y reyertas en planetas con amplia presencia de la Resistencia. Kylo Ren había visto decenas de rebeldes en persona y en alguna que otra ocasión estuvo seguro de ver brevemente a su madre. Pero nunca había vuelto a ver a la chatarrera llamada Rey. No desde aquella vez en la que lucharon el uno contra el otro en la nieve.

Y justo ahí estaba, en uno de los muelles de la Estación de Menar, flanqueada por cuatro soldados de asalto y la Capitana Phasma. Parecía diferente, pensó Kylo Ren, a la pilla de ojos grandes que había visto en la nieve. Con la misma determinación fiera contra el Lado Oscuro, pero más formada. Su pelo castaño estaba echado hacia atrás, atado en un moño de trenzas. Su ajado atuendo del desierto había sido cambiado por un traje limpio y de un gris pálido que se ceñía a su delgada figura. Y por alguna razón exasperante le estaba llamando " _Ben_ ".

\- _Hola, Ben_ \- había dicho, como si no fuera nada llamarle así. En ese momento Kylo Ren supo que Rey había estado expuesta a Luke Skywalker. No solo expuesta… sino que se había convertido en su Padawan.

Kylo Ren apartó su mirada filtrada de rojo de Rey y miró a la Capitana Phasma. Nunca había visto el rostro de la mujer capitana. Para Kylo Ren era un simple casco gris brillante de implacable eficiencia; nada más y nada menos. Soltó en un tono bajo:

\- Déjanos.

La capitana se giró y dudó.

\- Su caza estelar fue interceptado. Tengo órdenes de llevar a cualquier prisionero…

\- Ella no es " _cualquier prisionero_ "- se burló Kylo Ren- Y se ha dejado atrapar. Déjamela a mí. Vete.

Hubo un instante de pesado silencio en el fantasmal pasillo de color blanco, mientras los soldados de asalto giraban los cascos hacia la Capitana Phasma, esperando su permiso para retirarse. Finalmente inclinó su gran casco gris ante Kylo Ren y murmuró:

\- Como deseéis.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección contraria, mientras el pelotón de soldados la seguía. Cuando se hubieron ido, en el pasillo solo se escuchó una especie de zumbido silencioso. Kylo Ren se quedó mirando por un momento a Rey, que parecía indiferente y serena. Dio un paso más hacia ella y le preguntó de forma cortante:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rey se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

\- No tenía ni idea de que hubiera una nueva estación espacial orbitando en este sistema, si te soy sincera. He dejado que mi caza se acercara mucho y…

\- Esperaba que Luke Skywalker entrenase mejor a su alumna en el arte de la mentira- se mofó Kylo Ren con severidad- A mí me enseñó bien a mentir.

Hubo un pequeño destello apenas perceptible en los ojos avellana de Rey. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y cerró la boca de nuevo. Tenía los puños apretados a ambos lados y Kylo Ren frunció el ceño bajo su máscara. Estaba irritándole mucho. Después de todo casi le había matado en ese bosque nevado y estaba desperdiciando sus habilidades con la Fuerza, luchando por un grupo de rebeldes harapientos y de mala fama. Pero le resultaba especialmente ofensivo que estuviera en ese momento delante de él, sincera y adorable con sus ojos brillantes y la pálida piel de las facciones angulosas de su cara. Kylo Ren apartó esos pensamientos y le gruñó.

\- No tengo ni idea por qué has dejado que atraparan a tu caza. Me acompañarás a la sala de interrogatorios y lo descubriremos.

\- Tu madre te echa mucho de menos, Ben Solo- dijo suavemente y Kylo Ren se lanzó a por ella. Levantó la mano en el aire, sintiendo su corazón palpitando en sus oídos mientras la rabia le recorría. Había usado la Fuerza para hacerle daño entonces, enviándole directamente ondas de vibrante agonía. Ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por luchar contra él, aunque él supiera que podía. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y se estremeció, antes de recuperarse valientemente y tensar la mandíbula.

\- Si vuelves a llamarme por ese nombre, te mataré- le advirtió, su voz suave y temblorosa a través del filtrador de la máscara.

Rey tuvo la audacia de sonreírle y se burló de él.

\- A ti te da igual cómo suene tu nombre.

\- No- escupió él- Vuelve a probarme y será lo último que hagas.

\- Tus amenazas no me dan ningún miedo- Rey negó con la cabeza, aparentando estar serena. Eso solo enfureció más a Kylo Ren, que volvió a alzar la mano. Ella usó la Fuerza para bajársela y él apenas pudo luchar contra eso. Gruñó de exasperación y empezó a amenazarla de nuevo, pero ella le susurró:

\- Cálmate. No estoy aquí para luchar. Estoy aquí para hablar.

Él soltó una carcajada burlona.

\- No deseo hablar contigo.

Rey pestañeó.

\- Luke Skywalker me ha enviado aquí para intentar traerte de vuelta a la Luz.

\- ¿De veras?- Kylo Ren asintió y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la tela de su túnica negra constriñéndole incómodamente alrededor de los hombros. ¿Luke Skywalker quería que él volviera a la Luz? Eso sí que era gracioso. Kylo Ren esbozó una medio sonrisa bajo su máscara- Qué desgracia para él.

\- Traté de decírselo- dijo Rey, en un tono suave- Traté de decirle que habías ido demasiado lejos, pero está resuelto a creer que puedes ser "redimido". No solo fuiste su alumno, Ben; eres su sobrino.

\- Suficiente- Kylo Ren levantó la mano e invocó cada pedazo de la Fuerza que pudo, mientras decía en un tono de voz calmado y letal- Me acompañarás a la sala de interrogatorios y me permitirás mirar en tu mente.

Rey le miró directamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a estremecerse de dolor y él supo que estaba costándole horrores mantenerle apartado. Finalmente dijo:

\- No… No puedes… Soy demasiado fuerte para eso. Iré contigo voluntariamente.

Él entrecerró los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Por aquí.

* * *

La sala de interrogatorios le resultó extrañamente familiar a Rey. Estaba decorada de forma muy similar a aquella a la que le habían llevado en la Base Starkiller. Había luces en el techo que resultaban opresivas, una aterradora silla en el centro de la sala y una serie de ordenadores alrededor del perímetro. La puerta alargada por la que Kylo Ren la había guiado se cerró con un ligero zumbido y Rey entró con cuidado en la habitación.

Ahora era una persona diferente a la que había sido en esa sala de interrogatorios de la Base Starkiller, en la que había descubierto los primeros hilos de la Fuerza que escondía dentro de ella. había sido Kylo Ren precisamente quien le había hecho ser consciente de su poder. Había indagado en su mente, pero pasado un rato había conseguido expulsarlo. Después había manipulado a un soldado de asalto para soltarla. Kylo Ren le había suplicado que le dejase entrenarla… en un patético intento de llevarla hacia el Lado Oscuro.

En los meses que había estado entrenando con Luke Skywalker, Rey fue aprendiendo muchas cosas sobre Kylo Ren… sobre Ben Solo. Supo que siempre había sido un chico atormentado por el turbulento choque de bien y mal en él. Siempre había estado indeciso acerca de a qué dedicar sus poderes, a dónde dirigir su energía y lealtad. Luke Skywalker le había minimizado las historias de Darth Vader al chico, pero en la mente de Ben Solo su abuelo era un héroe inmortal. Luke se había sentido decepcionado, aunque no terriblemente sorprendido, cuando Ben Solo se desvió hacia el Lado Oscuro y se convirtió en Kylo Ren. Ya no era ningún Jedi.

Rey recordó el extraño sable de luz que había utilizado Kylo Ren para luchar contra ella en el bosque nevado. Era rojo, igual que el de su abuelo, pero mucho más salvaje y basto. La hoja de luz repiqueteaba y vacilaba, temblando, sacudiéndose y chispeando. Era como si pudiese entrar en combustión violentamente o apagarse de golpe en cualquier momento y las hojas auxiliares canalizaban el exceso de energía alrededor de la empuñadura. Era una espada de luz que reflejaba a su amo; una energía indómita encerrada en un espacio demasiado pequeño.

"- _Da vueltas con el caza alrededor de la estación hasta que te lleven dentro_ \- le había ordenado Luke Skywalker a Rey- _Cuando lo hagan, deja que te lleven a una sala de interrogatorios. Mantente calmada. No dejes que te oprima, pero tampoco hagas que se sienta amenazado. Hazle sentir reconfortado por tu mera existencia. Deja claro tu objetivo, pero sé irresistible. Y después tráelo de vuelta a la Luz._ "

\- " _¿Cómo?_ "- le había preguntado Rey- " _No sé qué intentar para…_ "

\- " _Hazlo o no lo hagas. No hay intentos que valgan_ "- Luke Skywalker se encogió de hombros- " _Tienes las habilidades. Completa el objetivo._ "

Y ahora Rey se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Kylo Ren le señaló la silla de metal y Rey se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿De verdad esto es necesario?- preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le resultó imposible leerlo, mientras se encontraba de pie tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados. Su máscara no mostraba ninguna expresión; un escondite abollado y cicatrizado para el chico que se antes se llamaba Ben Solo.

\- Siéntate- le ordenó al fin. Rey inclinó la cabeza, ofreciéndole una educada sonrisa. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó grácilmente. Sintió cómo su interior le gritaba que le atacara ahora que estaban solos- No te lo aconsejo- dijo Kylo Ren y Rey se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cabeza. Debía de ser más cuidadosa, pensó, a la hora de levantar sus defensas y mantenerle fuera. Le miró fijamente y frunció el ceño, entrecerrando sus dedos sobre su regazo. Él se paseó alrededor de la silla unas pocas veces y Rey observó cómo la luz se reflejaba en unos pocos puntos de su casco. Parecía estar pensando en algo y finalmente se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia ella- Cuando el Líder Supremo Snoke descubra que estás en la estación ordenará que te maten. O peor.

\- ¿Peor?- repitió Rey, tratando de que el tono sonara divertido mientras alzaba las cejas. Kylo Ren se giró sobre sí mismo y, cuando su voz volvió a salir a través de su máscara, sonó suave y peligrosa.

\- Tienes el poder de la Fuerza, igual que yo. Los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza son una rareza, lo sabes. Siempre viene bien crear más. El Líder Supremo Snoke sin duda tendrá la misma opinión. Estoy seguro de que entiendes a qué me refiero.

Lo hizo. Estaba diciendo que el líder de la Primera Orden estaría encantado de tener una pareja de hombre y mujer sensibles a la Fuerza a bordo de su estación, totalmente capaz de engendrarle más luchadores poderosos. Rey tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y dijo:

\- No tengo intención de quedarme mucho tiempo.

\- Eso no depende de ti, obviamente- dijo Kylo Ren. Seguía cernido sobre la silla, con aire autoritario. Era imposible que tuviera otro aspecto con la cara cubierta. Habría sido de gran ayuda que Rey pudiera leerle los ojos, su expresión. Así que le pidió con calma:

\- ¿Podrías quitarte el casco? Quiero hablar _contigo_ … no con el filtro.

Esperó que dijera algún comentario mordaz acerca de que lo que ella quisiera no importaba. Esperó que dijera que se dejaría el casco precisamente por ser lo contrario a lo que ella quería. Así que se sorprendió gratamente cuando escuchó el clic y el siseo alrededor de su mandíbula, la presión de unos pocos botones y cuando se quitó la máscara negra de la cara. Lo dejó en el banco que había fuera de la sala y se pasó los dedos enguantados por sus salvajes rizos oscuros.

Rey no estaba en absoluto preparada para el calambre eléctrico que le recorrió la columna al verlo. Había olvidado, quizás, que era guapo. Había pasado el último año viendo a Ben Solo bien como un niño perdido, bien como un villano muy malo. Ahora le estaba mirando a la cara y se dio cuenta de que no era más que un hombre confundido.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y se regañó mentalmente. No era momento de considerar a Kylo Ren guapo. Había matado a su propio padre. Había matado a Han Solo y quién sabía a cuántos más. Kylo Ren- _Ben Solo_ \- era peligroso y estaba trastornado y necesitaba que lo convenciera rápidamente. Rey sintió cómo su respiración se alteraba un poco y le abría las fosas nasales, antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál has dicho que era tu nombre?- le preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos negros al mirarla. Ella levantó la barbilla de forma desafiante y dijo en un tono de voz claro y confiado:

\- Rey.

\- ¿Rey _qué_?- preguntó, dando un paso más hacia la silla- ¿Quién eres tú?

Debía de haber tenido una buena respuesta preparada para eso. Pero no la encontró, así que simplemente contestó:

\- Soy Rey. Era chatarrera en Jakku. Ahora soy alumna del Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Esa es quien soy. ¿Quién eres _tú_?

Se movió con tanta velocidad que Rey tuvo que ahogar un suspiro de alarma. Dobló las rodillas bruscamente detrás de la silla de interrogatorios y su extraño rostro se acercó aún más. Rey sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho, mientras espirales de miedo y ansiedad y algo mucho menos siniestro se enrollaban dentro de ella. Finalmente alzó una ceja oscura y le respondió a la pregunta.

\- Yo soy el Lado Oscuro.

Rey se dio cuenta de que sería mucho más difícil de lo esperado cumplir con las órdenes del Maestro Skywalker de redimir a Kylo Ren. Sería mejor que empezara a trabajar cuanto antes.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic de nuestra pareja del momento. Supongo que si sois usuarios de Tumblr, FF o ArchiveOfOurOwn os sonará este fanfic que tanto y tan buen revuelo ha causado. Así que al final me animé y le pedí a la autora que me dejase traducirlo, porque seguro que sus fans españoles estábamos encantados de poder leerlo en nuestro idioma materno. ¡Y este es el resultado! Espero que os haya satisfecho y dejado con ganas de más (yo me muero por traducir los siguientes). La historia será algo compleja y larga, pero casi mejor; así conseguimos suplir ese vacío existencial que nos ha dejado la película hasta dentro de año y medio. Y poco más por ahora. Si os apetece dejad un favorito, comentario o lo que sea, que estaré encantada de contestaros. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un beso a todo el #ReyloTrash!_


	2. Si tan malo eres

_La historia original pertenece a_ _ **Greenfire87 (YsbaddadenTheBrave)**_ _y la franquicia y derechos a_ _ **Disney**_ _._

* * *

 _\- Ahora trabajaremos en el control del dolor._

 _Rey se tensó al sentarse en la hierba, pero asintió._

 _\- Sí, Maestro Luke._

 _\- Cierra los ojos y abre tu mente para mí, Padawan._

 _Lo hizo. Dejó que sus párpados aletearan cerrados y entonces de pronto le atravesó un dolor horrible y ardiente. Rey luchó por no moverse, por no poner muecas ni llorar. Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que creyó que su mandíbula se partiría. Sus dedos se aferraron a sus rodillas de un modo que habría sido muy doloroso en otra vida. La voz de Luke Skywalker fue firme y exigente al decir:_

 _\- No hay dolor. Dilo. Siéntelo._

 _Rey obligó a su mandíbula a relajarse y abrió dolorosamente los ojos._

 _\- No hay dolor._

 _La mano de Luke estaba alzada y el poder de la Fuerza fluía entre ellos directo hacia el cuerpo de Rey. El fuego de sus venas amainó un poco al desear que el dolor se alejara, aunque supo que Luke seguía dirigiéndole la agonía hacia ella. Rey tragó saliva y dijo otra vez, con voz solemne:_

 _\- No hay dolor._

 _\- Solo hay paz- asintió Luke y Rey cerró de nuevo los ojos. De pronto se serenó, como si estuviese flotando lejos de la escarpada isla. El terrible ardor que yacía bajo su piel había desaparecido. Todo se quedó quieto y calmado._

 _\- No hay dolor. Solo hay paz._

Kylo Ren salió de la mente de Rey y la miró, sintiendo su pecho alzándose y relajándose. Tenía las manos cerradas en sendos puños a sus costados, casi por voluntad propia. Rey estaba tranquila, reclinada en la silla. Era como si estuviera durmiendo, aunque por supuesto Kylo Ren sabía que no. Había tres jeringuillas en el estante, al fondo de la sala de interrogatorios. La primera estaba vacía; la había usado con Rey apenas media hora antes y ella le había dejado.

\- _Voy a sedarte hasta que sepa qué hacer contigo_ \- le había dicho, esperando una lucha. Pero ella se había limitado a asentir y decir:

\- _Bien_.

Confundido y escéptico hacia ella, le había cogido del brazo y clavado la aguja en el dorso de la mano. El suero sedante había fluido en ella y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Su cuerpo delgado se había vuelto flácido en la silla y, tan pronto como hubo podido, Kylo Ren se sumergió en su mente y empezó a ver su entrenamiento Jedi. Ahora estaba chocando contra su mente, sintiéndose mareado e inseguro mientras concentraba la Fuerza en él.

 _\- Antes de ser Kylo Ren… ¿cómo se llamaba?_

 _\- Ben. Ben Solo- Luke cogió un trozo de carne asada que había en el bol entre él y Rey. Ella hizo lo mismo y masticó despacio. Finalmente asintió._

 _\- Ben- tragó el trozo de carne y miró a Luke Skywalker con la tenue luz de la habitación en la que se encontraban- ¿Qué le ocurrió?_

 _Luke suspiró con pesadez y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

 _\- La atracción por el Lado Oscuro fue demasiado para él. Siempre pensé que estaba demasiado equilibrado. El resto de nosotros que somos fuertes con la Fuerza… gravitamos claramente hacia la Oscuridad o hacia la Luz. Pero Ben siempre estuvo en ese oscuro terreno gris entre medias. Le ofrecieron poder y el poder es atractivo._

 _Rey dio otro mordisco al trozo de carne y se produjo un pesado silencio durante un rato._

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que de verdad puede apartársele del Lado Oscuro?_

 _\- Supongo que no tengo más elección que creérmelo- Luke se encogió de hombros- Ben es el hijo de Leia. Tengo que creer que aún no se ha ido._

De pronto, Kylo Ren salió de golpe de la mente de Rey. Se tambaleó hacia atrás en la sala de interrogatorios y sintió una energía latente y saliente del cuerpo de Rey. Estaba usando la Fuerza para expulsarle incluso en sueños. Era aterradora con su poder, con su potencial, pensó. Se sintió furioso de repente por lo que había visto en su mente. Había estado hablando de él con Luke Skywalker. Habían conspirado y maquinado juntos para apartarle del Lado Oscuro. Bien, Kylo Ren le enseñaría a esa rata del desierto lo fuerte que era su resolución en cuanto a la oscuridad y la luz.

Echó un vistazo a las jeringuillas del estante del fondo de la habitación. Tenía pensado solicitar una reunión con el Líder Supremo Snoke para hablar sobre la presencia de la prisionera. Tenía pensado preguntarle qué debía hacerse con ella. Pero aún no estaba listo para renunciar al control sobre ella. Era _su_ prisionera. Pulsó un botón a cada brazo de la silla y sus muñecas quedaron rápidamente liberadas de las fuertes restricciones de metal. Volvió a mirar las jeringuillas y decidió que no las necesitaba. La despertaría con su propio poder.

Kylo Ren levantó su mano hacia ella y canalizó la Fuerza directamente de su corazón. Sintió su voluntad mezclándose dentro de él y dijo con una voz calmada:

\- Te despertarás y te sentarás tranquilamente en la silla.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, pero no hubo ninguna calma en ella. Sus ojos castaños bajaron hacia las restricciones que le rodeaban las muñecas y entonces le miró a él con fuego en los ojos.

\- Ben, estás…

\- Como vuelvas a llamarme así otra vez, lo lamentarás mucho- echó humo.

\- Eso dices siempre- asintió ella- Y aun así sigo llamándote por el nombre que te dieron. Han Solo y Leia Organa sonrieron y te acunaron el día en el que naciste. Te querían. Tu madre sigue haciéndolo, incluso después de lo que le hiciste a tu padre. Y para ellos siempre serás Ben.

\- Han Solo era un idiota arrogante- bufó- Y Leia Organa nunca se dio cuenta del don que era su linaje.

Rey no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y permaneció en silencio, pero Kylo Ren pudo sentir sus pensamientos.

 _Lo siento, Luke. Ha ido demasiado lejos. No hay nada que pueda hacer por él._

\- No. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí- le gritó. Echó un vistazo a la sala de interrogatorios y de pronto se sintió idiota. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban y lanzó una mirada malévola a Rey- No tengo ninguna idea de por qué todavía no estás muerta.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con tu líder y le preguntas qué quiere hacer conmigo?- sugirió ella, su voz calmada pero burlona. Kylo Ren sonrió, sintiendo una extraña descarga en sus venas.

\- Qué idea tan maravillosa.

* * *

Rey acompañó a Kylo Ren por un largo pasillo, llegando a una cámara de descomprensión que servía como transporte, en medio de la estación. Pasaron junto a muchos testigos curiosos, algunos de los cuales se maravillaron ante las esposas de metal que amarraban las muñecas de Rey y otros parecieron hambrientos por algo más. Rey mantuvo la compostura, elevando la barbilla mientras estratégicamente se mantenía a medio paso detrás de Kylo Ren. Tenía que darle la ilusión del poder, la impresión de que la controlaba o si no perdería totalmente la pequeña llama titilante de esperanza que yacía dentro de él.

Le miró casi groseramente en el contenedor de cristal, que se movió hacia abajo rápidamente y después lateralmente a través de la estación. Mientras pasaban zumbado por los conductos, observó la máscara de Kylo Ren y se dio cuenta de lo destrozada que estaba. Tenía arañazos y rajas en la chapa frontal y había un pequeño corte en la tela detrás de su oreja. Rey ladeó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo pequeños que eran los agujeros de los ojos y preguntó abruptamente:

\- ¿Cómo puedes ver a través de esa cosa?

\- No te preocupes por eso- su rostro se giró hacia ella y dijo en un suave murmullo- Puedo verte bien- La puerta del compartimento se abrió con un leve siseo y le hizo señas rudamente para que le siguiera- Ven.

El pasillo era más oscuro que aquel que habían dejado atrás. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechos de un material negro y brillante y la iluminación no era tan intensa. Rey siguió obedientemente a Kylo Ren bajo el arco de la estación hasta que llegaron a una puerta blindada circular. Él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella y ella pudo oír su respiración, estable y lenta, a través de su casco.

\- No hables- le advirtió y Rey se preguntó por qué le importaría que lo hiciera. Debía de querer que le entrara una pataleta, pensó. Debía de querer que enfureciera a quien fuera que estuviera detrás de la puerta blindada, para que la matara y dejara de recordarle su vida antes del Lado Oscuro. Pero su advertencia fue suave y firme- Quédate detrás de mí y en silencio. ¿Entendido?

Rey fingió una tímida expresión y asintió. Kylo Ren movió su brazo delante de un sensor junto a la puerta y sonaron unos breves clics y pitidos antes de que la puerta se deslizara para abrirse. Atravesó tranquilamente el portal y ella le siguió. Sus pies resonaron ligeramente en el suelo negro a pesar de sus ligeras botas, mientras que las de él hicieron ruido de forma insistente. El estrecho pasillo con forma de túnel por el que la estaba guiando era claustrofóbico y estaba opresivamente silencioso. Rey fue más consciente que nunca de las esposas de metal de sus muñecas y, por un breve momento, pensó que Luke Skywalker había sido un loco cruel para enviarla allí.

Por fin llegaron a una habitación más grande, vacía excepto por cuatro soldados de asalto que rodeaban el perímetro. Kylo Ren no saludó a los soldados de armaduras blancas, que se comportaron como estatuas al no reaccionar por la presencia de Rey. Kylo Ren se acercó a una pequeña pantalla de la pared y empezó a teclear una serie de claves y botones y entonces sonó un extraño zumbido mientras el proyector del techo empezaba a mostrar un holograma azul. Rey observó maravillada cómo la luz azul llenaba el espacio negro y se sintió algo mareada al ver cómo la figura tomaba forma.

El Líder Supremo Snoke era un holograma. O, al menos, era así como había decidido aparecer en la estación espacial. Probablemente el holograma midiese cuatro metros, mucho más que un hombre normal y la imagen de Snoke sentado en alguna especie de silla etérea se filtró en el aire. Era delgado y estaba calvo, tal y como pudo ver ella, con cicatrices en su rostro. Tenía el mentón serrado y los ojos hundidos e irradiaba maldad incluso a través de la imagen. Rey observó cómo Kylo Ren daba un paso adelante y se inclinaba ante la figura. Volvió a incorporarse y su voz mecánica se quebró un poco.

\- Líder Supremo… esta es la chatarrera de Jakku que…

\- Casi te mata con el sable de luz de Luke Skywalker. Sí. Recuerdo a esta luchadora de la Resistencia en particular- la voz de Snoke era suave, lenta y amenazadora. Rey intentó no temblar en presencia del holograma. En su lugar echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla de forma desafiante.

\- Soy la Padawan de Luke Skywalker- dijo al fin- Y la próxima Caballero Jedi.

\- Te dije que no hablaras- siseó Kylo Ren y el holograma del Líder Supremo Snoke se rio ominosamente.

\- Rey, la chatarrera de Jakku… La próxima Caballero Jedi- dijo, asintiendo y ofreciéndole una mirada condescendiente- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Anakin Skywalker fue un donnadie de Tatooine antes de convertirse en Darth Vader- le recordó Rey al holograma, sintiendo cómo se le calentaban los oídos. A su lado Kylo Ren se tensó, igual que sus manos enguantadas.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer con ella, Líder Supremo?- preguntó, obviamente cansado por toda la charla anterior. El holograma se quedó callado por un momento, mientras parecía considerar su respuesta. Entonces su voz seca y pausada le dijo a Kylo Ren:

\- Es joven y núbil. Quédate con ella. Si alguien trata de rescatarla, mátalo. Conviértela en tu mascota.

La respiración de Kylo Ren se entrecortó a su lado. Rey sabía que, si ella lo había sentido, el holograma de Snoke también. La voz del hombre que una vez fue Ben Solo sonó tensa al protestar calmadamente:

\- No se podrá contenerla, Líder Supremo. Escapó la última vez que la mantuve presa, usando la Fuerza. Por poco me mató en la Base Starkiller. Con todos los respetos, no es una esclava que me interese particularmente domesticar.

\- Una suerte, entonces, que tus intereses me importen tan poco ahora mismo- el holograma de Snoke apretó los labios y su mirada pareció aburrida- No huirá. Eso es obvio. Ha venido aquí con un propósito. Si _huye_ , atrápala. ¿Eres más débil que esta mocosa de la Resistencia o eres mejor que eso, Kylo Ren?

\- Soy digno, Líder Supremo- dijo Kylo Ren, aunque no sonó tan seguro como antes- Pero es fuerte con la Fuerza y…

\- Entonces procrea con ella. No me supone ninguna diferencia que la uses para tu propio placer, para llevarte la comida al plato o como adorno. Muéstrame que una aspirante a Jedi no es suficiente para destruir en lo que te has convertido.

Kylo Ren no dijo nada y Rey tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. En ese momento odió a Luke Skywalker mucho más de lo que había odiado a nadie. La había mandado allí para "redimir" a Kylo Ren, pero Luke siempre había sabido que Rey probablemente muriera o acabara torturada. Parecía que sería la segunda. Al final, a su lado, Kylo Ren asintió y volvió a inclinarse. Mientras se apoyaba en una sola rodilla, levantó su rostro enmascarado y le dijo al holograma de Snoke:

\- Te mostraré que soy digno, Líder Supremo. Ella no es nada. Te lo mostraré.

\- Bien- Snoke asintió y apretó el botón del brazo de su silla y su holograma se desvaneció mientras la señal desaparecía. Rey se quedó de nuevo parada en la sala negra circular, sola con Kylo Ren y los soldados de asalto. Miró al espacio vacío donde el holograma de Snoke había estado.

 _No voy a huir_ , pensó, haciéndole llegar su mente a Kylo Ren por la Fuerza. Supo que había sentido sus pensamientos, porque su rostro enmascarado se giró hacia ella. Asintió una vez, apartando el miedo de su interior tal y como le había enseñado a hacer Luke Skywalker. Le lanzó más pensamientos a Kylo Ren. _Le prometí a mi maestro que te llevaría a casa con tu madre. Que rompería ese muro que tienes dentro de ti y dejaría pasar la Luz. Tengo una misión que cumplir y no dejaré esta estación hasta que haya conseguido mi objetivo._

\- Entonces vas a pasar aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Kylo Ren y empezó a salir de la habitación. Rey le siguió, una ola de determinación haciéndole palpitar el corazón. Mientras le seguía hacia las cabinas de transporte del centro de la estación, Rey usó la Fuerza para calmarse. Tranquilizó sus latidos y su respiración. Echó a un lado la ansiedad y el miedo que eran naturales para una mujer a quien acabasen de decir que sería una esclava. Se recompuso y pensó: _no hay pasión. Solo hay serenidad._

* * *

\- Dormirás aquí- ladró Kylo Ren, entrando bruscamente en la sala de estar que había en frente de su compartimento- En el suelo o en una silla. Para mí no hay ninguna diferencia.

\- Ni para mí- dijo Rey tranquilamente, observándole mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía un pequeño dormitorio. La ignoró, pero ella siguió hablando- He pasado casi toda mi vida durmiendo sobre restos metálicos o sobre la arena del desierto. El suelo estará bien.

Bajó la vista hacia las esposas de metal que seguían apresándole las muñecas y se bajó al pulido suelo negro. Se sentó cuidadosamente encima de sus piernas dobladas y esperó. observó la sala de estar, notando que todos los muebles eran muy angulosos. Fuera de la habitación las luces del techo bañaban el espacio con un brillo frío. Había una ventana grande y rectangular, a través de la cual podía ver los millones de estrellas que los rodeaban. Rey jamás había vivido entre tanta elegancia antes. Jakku no era exactamente conocido por su decoración domésticos. Pero esa estación espacial era nueva y estaba claro que La Primera Orden no había escatimado en gastos para demostrar todo su poder.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Kylo Ren llegó de la habitación a la sala de estar. Rey sintió una descarga de sorpresa al verle. No llevaba la máscara puesta y sus salvajes rizos negros caían sobre su cara. Tampoco llevaba ni su elaborada capa ni sus guantes. Bajó tranquilamente los tres escalones que daban a la sala de estar y preguntó secamente:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Rey estaba confundida. Miró a su alrededor y respondió con cautela:

\- Estoy… sentada en el suelo.

\- Eso no es a lo que me refiero- Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo cuando estuvo justo delante y, mientras ella levantaba la vista, Rey pensó que quizá descubriera el indicio más leve del antiguo Padawan de Luke. Sus ojos negros la buscaron, sincero y curioso. Sus labios carnosos se separaron como si estuviera asustado y lo aclaró- ¿A qué juego estás jugando?

\- No hay ningún juego- Rey negó con la cabeza- He sido enviada aquí para reclamarte. Estaba preparada para morir cumpliendo las órdenes del Maestro Luke. Pero tu propio líder no desea que muera.

\- Entonces debo de estar poniéndome en evidencia- dijo Kylo Ren, sus pálidos pómulos adquiriendo un tono rosa- Has venido a "rescatarme" y mi propio Líder Supremo ordena que te muestre que tu poder es inferior al mío. Confía en mí para que someta adecuadamente a la Resistencia.

\- Entonces enséñaselo, si eso es lo que debe hacerse- Rey se encogió de hombros y se movió en el suelo- Nadie te está deteniendo. Tú y yo tenemos objetivos separados. Tratemos los dos de conseguirlos.

\- Entonces _ese es_ el juego, ¿no es así?- asintió Kylo Ren- Levántate. Siéntate en la silla.

Rey esbozó una media sonrisa y levantó las muñecas.

\- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas quitarme estas esposas? Prometo que podré llevar mejor los platos de comida sin que mis manos estén atadas.

Estaba haciendo un chiste incómodo sobre lo que Snoke había sugerido acerca de servir para llevarle la comida a Kylo Ren. En cierto sentido, Rey esperaba que él lo tomara al pie de la letra y la usara para ese fin. Así se sentiría dominante sobre la chica sensible a la Fuerza que casi le había matado. Y ella evitaría la humillación de ser usada para otro propósito más nefasto.

Se arrodilló delante de ella, sus brillantes ojos negros hundiéndose en los suyos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con las frías esposas de metal. Rey sintió su respiración y corazón precipitándose y luchó por calmarlos. No funcionó exactamente. Por alguna razón resultaba muy atrayente cómo su rostro estaba dominado por esa prominente nariz y labios, cómo su pálida piel estaba moteada con pecas. Rey sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Apartó la vista de él, recordándose que estaba ahí por un propósito que nada tenía que ver con el aspecto físico de Kylo Ren. Las esposas que le rodeaban las muñecas se soltaron y, mientras Kylo Ren las tiraba, ella se frotó la piel irritaba.

\- Gracias- murmuró- Respecto a la comida…

\- Haré que la traigan en breve- le dijo él, informándole así de que sus deberes no incluían servirla- Levántate y siéntate en la silla.

Rey pestañeó y miró la pared, pero después de un momento se movió. Se deslizó sobre la silla que se encontraba perfectamente colocada en la esquina de la habitación. Enroscó los dedos alrededor de los estrechos brazos y miró a Kylo Ren.

\- Veo por qué este lugar te resulta tan atrayente. Por qué esta gente te resulta tan atrayente- admitió ella- Está claro que tienen buen gusto.

\- Tus chistes no me divierten- le informó- Harás lo que te ordene o morirás.

\- O me escaparé mientras duermas- Rey se encogió de hombros, observando cómo el rostro de Kylo Ren esbozaba una fea mueca. Siguió presionándole y dijo- Soy fuerte con la Fuerza. Lo sabes.

\- Yo lo soy más- declaró él, sonando más como un niño quisquilloso. Rey trató de no reírse, pero fue incapaz de evitar que sus labios formaran una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- escupió él, sus puños apretándose a ambos costados. Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Nada. Nada de esto es gracioso.

\- Si quieres irte, entonces vete. No te detendré- dijo él de pronto y Rey pensó que quizás se había vuelto totalmente loco. Frunció el ceño y él señaló de forma grandilocuente la puerta blindada que llevaba de su compartimento al pasillo- Por favor. Por lo que más quieras. Vete.

\- Te he dicho- dijo Rey, apretando los dientes- que estoy aquí por una razón.

\- Estamos en un punto muerto- dijo Kylo Ren y empezó a pasearse alrededor de la silla de Rey, con las manos a la espalda- Dime. Dado que tu testarudez significa que aceptas tu destino como mi esclava, ¿cuáles de tus habilidades pueden resultarme útiles?

Rey soltó una risotada burlona.

\- Se me da muy bien rebuscar entre restos y encontrar cosas de valor. Sé cómo evitar a los picosdeacero. Soy experta en negociar por agua. Y se me da _muy bien_ crear círculos de bario para mantener alejados a los gnaw-jaws, al acampar en el desierto.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirarla y ella observó cómo sus manos se tensaban a su espalda.

\- No te hagas la tonta- dijo al fin, su voz un leve siseo- Los dos sabemos que no lo eres. Estás siendo muy terca y me has arrinconado con mi propio liderato. Te guste o no, por ahora nos necesitamos el uno al otro.

Rey sintió un extraño pinchazo en el pecho. Era una emoción que no pudo identificar y rápidamente repitió el mantra Jedi para serenarse. No hay emoción, hay paz. Pero no pareció ayudar y la tensión de su abdomen le dijo que seguía experimentando sensaciones que eran inapropiadas en ese contexto. Apretó las manos sobre los brazos de la silla y cerró los ojos.

\- Ni siquiera notarás que soy hostil contigo. Te lo prometo- dijo ella y esperó que él se riera o le regañara. No lo hizo. Ella continuó- Tienes razón; no me haría ningún bien que nos mataras a cualquiera de los dos. Así que sigamos adelante con el espectáculo por Snoke. Dime qué hacer por ti. Debes de estar hambriento.

\- No quiero que me traigas comida- susurró Kylo Ren y Rey abrió los ojos y sintió el terror golpeándola por dentro. Usó la Fuerza para borrar el miedo, pero aún quedaban pequeñas brasas ardientes de pánico dentro de ella cuando él se agachó y acercó sus labios a su oreja. Ella trató de mantener su respiración calmada y contempló apartarle o hacer algo peor. No pudo evitar temblar cuando su cálida voz repitió- Dime cuáles de tus habilidades pueden resultarme útiles.

\- Puedo l-lavarte la ropa- tartamudeó, pero él negó con la cabeza y le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula.

\- No. Tenemos droides para eso. Dime algo útil.

\- Snoke dijo que me mantuvieras como adorno. ¿No quedo bien en esta habitación?- sugirió Rey, sintiendo el pánico naciendo en su pecho de forma descontrolada. Sus dedos siguieron deslizándose por su mandíbula y su respiración se entrecortó a la altura de su oreja. No respondió a su pregunta burlona, así que suspiró en vano- ¿Ben…?

\- No me llames así- dijo él, igual que antes. Pero no sonó tan amenazador como entonces y ella habría jurado que sintió las yemas de sus dedos temblando en su rostro.

 _Por favor, no me hagas esto_ , dijo ella mentalmente, pensando que quizás pudiese sentir sus pensamientos para no tener que suplicar en voz alta por su seguridad.

\- No voy a violarte- le aseguró él, apartando el rostro y mirándola durante un largo momento. Su mano se movió y atrapó totalmente la mandíbula de la chica y sus ojos negros taladraron tan profundamente los de Rey que se sintió mareada. Él negó con la cabeza y sus descontrolados rizos temblaron a su alrededor. Repitió- No voy a violarte. Vas a desearlo. Vas a desearme a mí. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- No tiene que ser… basta con que me vendas a alguien- estaba empezando a desesperarse al sentir que el ingenuo sueño de Luke Skywalker sobre Kylo Ren se hacía irremediablemente pedazos. Rey había sido arrastrada a una causa perdida y ahora era la víctima. Pero no se permitiría serlo. Alzó la mano y sujetó la muñeca de Kylo Ren, obligándole con la Fuerza a soltarle. Su rostro se tensó, apretó la mandíbula y acabó bajando finalmente la mano.

\- No vas a hacerme esto- dijo ella en voz alta, sin ningún tipo de súplica- Este no es quien eres, Kylo Ren.

Su mano se levantó y Rey se tensó. Con la Fuerza había sido capaz de ver que estaba a punto de darle una bofetada. Pero entonces se estremeció y abrió los ojos, porque la bofetada no llegó nunca. Lo había reconsiderado por lo visto y ahora su mano rondaba por su cara a pocos centímetros de su mejilla.

\- Pégame, si tan malo eres. Pégame y muéstrame que eres más fuerte que yo. ¿No es eso lo que Snoke quiere que demuestres? ¿Que eres más fuerte que la Resistencia? Adelante, Ben. Pégame.

Su mano tembló furiosamente en el aire ante la cara de Rey y ella pudo sentir el tormento en su interior, golpeándole como un oleaje.

 _Pégame, Ben Solo_ , se burló de él de nuevo, enviándole sus pensamientos a su mente directamente. Él pestañeó con fuerza, tembló acuclillado y su mano repentinamente le cogió de la garganta. No se la apretó; solo la sostuvo, pero Rey se esforzó por mantener su ritmo cardíaco inalterado. Él podría sentir su pulso bajo su piel, así que ella se esmeró por parecer tranquila y desprovista de emoción.

\- Sabes que conseguiré lo que quiero- reconoció él, igual que había hecho en otra ocasión- Pero tú lo desearás, Rey. Me lo suplicarás.

Se puso en pie y Rey se dio cuenta de lo inusual que le resultaba escuchar oírle decir su nombre. Mientras él se giraba y salía de la habitación, ella sintió un indescriptible nudo de emoción por él. Esa vez no lo borró con la Fuerza. Sintió ira y miedo, lástima, culpa y atracción, todo arremolinándose en una mezcla terrible que amenazó con dejar sin sentido a Rey.

Cinco minutos después él reapareció en la entrada de la sala de estar, de pie sobre las escaleras, con los brazos cruzados sobre su ajustada túnica negra.

\- Un droide traerá la cena en diez minutos- dijo, su voz plana y tranquila- Aséate.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo y parece que las cosas van a caldearse pronto. Está claro que la relación de Kylo Ren y Rey es un hervidero de absolutamente todo, así que no me extrañaría que las cosas saltasen por los aires en cualquier momento. Ojalá se hiciera realidad en las películas, porque estoy convencida de que la tensión que se respira en sus escenas no es mera casualidad. Por otro lado, en la película también me parece que Snoke puede querer algo más de Rey, igual que Palpatine lo quiso de Luke. Cuantos más aliados, mejor. Por eso estoy cada vez más convencida de que la historia girará hacia la redención de Ben Solo. Pero bueno, aún nos queda mucho para ver qué pasa (por desgracia). Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **coframuss**_ _: hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Un beso!_

 _ **Andy**_ _: hola! Gracias a ti por leerlo! Ahora que la historia original está ya terminada, procuraré darme prisa. Un beso!_


	3. Al otro lado de la puerta

_La historia original pertenece a_ _ **Greenfire87 (YsbaddadenTheBrave)**_ _y la franquicia y derechos a_ _ **Disney**_ _._

* * *

Comió como una salvaje.

Desgarró con los dientes el pan crujiente y masticó con la boca abierta. Dejó que el jugo del kiwi se le resbalara por la barbilla mientras lo mascaba. Tragó el vino esmeralda de Lothal y se pasó las muñecas por los labios húmedos para limpiarse. A Kylo Ren le horrorizó su falta de refinamiento. Y aun así la encontró tan deseable que le costó comerse su propia comida.

Se quedó mirándola a través de la mesa que había sacado de la pared de la sala de estar. Cogió una manzana de Corellia de la fuente que los separaba y miró a Rey mientras mordía la fruta. La carne agria y dulce de la manzana le invadió la boca y suspiró. Le exasperaba, pensó. Era el enemigo. Luke Skywalker- el tío al que detestaba profundamente- la había enviado allí para rescatarlo de su destino real. Ella había declarado que le sacaría la Luz de dentro de él, pero no sabía que esa Luz se había ido hacía tiempo. Se negaba a verlo. Incluso cuando se enfrentaron por su futura e infernal vida como esclava, a ella no pareció importarle. Había sido entrenada como Jedi y un Jedi siempre antepondría el deber a la comodidad.

Estaba intentando jugar con él como si fuese un muñeco; Kylo Ren lo sabía. Había intentado importunarle vendiéndole a sus padres. Había intentado convencer a su mente de que era Luz y no Oscuridad. Pero ella no triunfaría, por supuesto. Y él jugaría con ella con la misma facilidad. El Líder Supremo Snoke le había ordenado que se quedara con ella, porque tanto él como Kylo Ren sabían que no conseguiría mantenerla ahí encerrada. Lo había intentado antes y se había escapado. Le había avergonzado una vez. No volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.

Dio otro mordisco a su manzana de Corellia y se lo tragó, antes de darle un sorbo al vino esmeralda de la copa de metal. Ella dejó la suya, le miró a través de la mesa y al final dijo:

\- Creo que no he estado nunca tan llena. Casi me duele la tripa.

\- Encantador- dijo Kylo Ren, levantando una ceja. Ella sonrió, descarada y dudó antes de decir:

\- Ben, entiendo por qué el estilo de vida de tu abuelo te parece tan tentador. Entiendo por qué el Lado Oscuro es tan seductor.

\- No entiendes absolutamente nada de mí, porque todo cuanto sabes son mentiras contadas por cobardes- declaró él, dejando su manzana a medio comer y su copa de vino. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

\- Entonces cuéntame tú la verdad.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que mereces que yo te cuente la verdad? ¿Por qué debería hablarte, para empezar? Eres mi esclava, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, ¿por qué no recoges todos estos platos y los dejas junto a la puerta blindada, para que los droides de limpieza vengan y se los lleven? Adelante.

Él se reclinó sobre su silla y se cruzó de brazos imperiosamente. Se paseó la lengua por los dientes y la miró, esperando a que lo desafiara abiertamente. Por un breve instante hubo un destello de asco en los ojos castaños de ella y sus hombros se tensaron. Sabía que estaba pensando en sermonearle. Pero ella se puso recta y le miró con odio antes de levantarse de la silla. Reunió todos los restos de comida en un solo plato, quitándole las sobras a Kylo Ren desde detrás de él. Sostuvo su manzana medio comida ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Has acabado con esto?- le preguntó ella, su voz calmada. Kylo Ren se quedó mirando la manzana de Corellia justo donde la había mordido y levantó la mirada hacia Rey.

\- Acábatela tú- dijo él. No era una propuesta; era una orden. Ella hundió los dientes y pareció irritada, dejando el plato lleno de desperdicios sobre la mesa, con un resoplido. Se acercó la manzana a la boca y pareció ocurrírsele algo. Se echó hacia delante, arqueando las piernas. Se llevó una mano a su estrecha cintura y cerró los ojos mientras mordía la manzana, justo en el mismo sitio que Kylo Ren había mordido antes.

\- Mmmfff- gruñó suavemente, masticando y tragándose la fruta. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, mucho más lentamente de lo necesario y dio otro mordisco- Está tan buena- susurró.

Kylo Ren sintió más hostilidad hacia ella de la que había sentido por nadie en toda su vida. Estaba tratando de seducirlo con la manzana y estaba funcionando. Estaba tratando de que le pareciera sexy, de que la _deseara_ y estaba funcionando. Estaba provocándole y burlándose de él, echándole a la cara su propio intento de subyugarla. Estaba riéndose de él con sus gemiditos mientras fingía saborear la manzana, con esa expresión de felicidad, con su respiración jadeante. Y todo eso estaba funcionando. Él sintió un repentino e incómodo endurecimiento en sus pantalones negros. Sintió cómo sus manos se aferraban al borde de la mesa. Su corazón se agolpaba en su pecho, le pitaban los oídos y gruñó entre dientes:

\- Suficiente. Deja la manzana y saca la basura.

Ella se serenó al dejar la fruta en la mesa. Justo delante de él, mientras recogía los platos llenos de comida y los llevaba a la compuerta. Kylo Ren no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar la manzana y comprobar que había hecho justo lo que le había ordenado. Todo su cuerpo vibró y se agitó y usó la Fuerza para alejar esa sensación. Pero en cuanto hubo dejado de lado la lujuria, surgió un sentimiento de necesidad.

Rey se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Algo más?

Él decidió que ya no había más que una forma de lidiar con ella. O le obedecía o se marchaba.

\- Quítate el uniforme de piloto- dijo, su voz sosa y suave. Ella se quedó totalmente horrorizada, bajando sus ojos castaños mientras sus bonitas mejillas se sonrojaban. Se cruzó de brazos y se tambaleó un poco de manera defensiva. Sonó enfadada al hablar.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a…- no terminó la frase, tensando los labios. Entonces él sintió el fuerte y casi doloroso latido de sus pensamientos en los de él. _Dijiste que no ibas a violarme. Puedo marcharme. Me marcharé ahora mismo y le diré al Maestro Luke que no hay manera de recuperarte._

Kylo Ren negó con la cabeza, sentándose bien y lanzándole sus pensamientos. _No vas a marcharte y no voy a violarte. Quítate el maldito uniforme de piloto. Ahora._

Los ojos de ella brillaron de rabia de nuevo y durante un instante él pensó que haría alguna estupidez. Le había dicho la verdad. A Kylo Ren se le daban bien muchas cosas, pero no era un violador. Pero el Líder Supremo Snoke le había dicho que Rey era suya y que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Si Kylo Ren quería a Rey desnuda en medio de su sala de estar, mientras la miraba, entonces así sería. O se marcharía.

Finalmente las manos de ella se acercaron al cierre de su cuello y lo abrió. Sus dedos temblaron visiblemente mientras se bajaba la cremallera de la parte delantera de su uniforme gris de piloto. Cuando hubo alcanzado la cintura, se desabrochó el amplio cinturón. Se quitó la tela de los hombros y Kylo Ren deseó de pronto que sus dedos estuviesen en su lugar. Sus dedos se pasearon por su piel mientras se quitaba el uniforme y él pudo ver que bajo el traje llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior muy ajustado; una especie de corpiño. Se sacó las perneras del traje, pateando las botas. Al final se quedó delante de él con el corpiño apretado y unos shorts ajustados.

A él le costó quedarse en su sitio y mantener la compostura. Era tan bella que apenas podía respirar y aun así la odiaba. Odiaba sus pequeños y perfectamente redondos pechos que se alzaban sobre su estrecha cintura. Detestaba la gentil curva de sus caderas, la suave piel de sus brazos y piernas. Odiaba su hermoso rostro, su largo cuello, sus enormes ojos castaños. Lo odiaba todo, a toda _ella_. Y aun así era la cosa más bonita que había visto nunca.

\- Ponte contra la pared- le ordenó, solo por ordenar. Su voz tembló y se maldijo en silencio por eso. Él sintió el tamborileo de sus pensamientos, altos e insistentes en su mente.

 _¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? Dime por qué, Ben._

\- Te he dicho que te muevas- gruñó él, corriendo hacia ella. Llevó sus manos a sus hombros y por poco jadeó al sentir su cálida piel bajo sus palmas. La empujó hacia atrás violentamente, pero ella mantuvo el equilibrio y dejó que la guiara hasta la pared. Cuando su espalda golpeó el panel negro y resbaladizo, dejó escapar un " _uf_ " y le miró.

\- Basta, Ben- susurró ella- Haré lo que me digas. No hace falta ponerse violento.

\- Como vuelvas a llamarme así una vez más…- le advirtió, apretándole los hombros y sin saber en qué consistiría su amenaza. Los ojos de ella brillaron y alzó la barbilla. Levantó la cabeza.

\- Harás ¿ _qué_ , Ben?- se burló de él- ¿Me dirás que saque más basura? ¿Me ordenarás que me desnude para ti y tu placer, como una puta? ¿Me lanzarás al espacio por un conducto de ventilación? ¿Me llevarás a Nal Hutta para venderme? Harás… ¿ _qué_ , Ben? ¿Qué le harás a la próxima Jedi?

Como respuesta la besó. Mientras sus labios se lanzaban a por los de ella, se preguntó con ansiedad qué le había ocurrido. Recordó vagamente las palabras que su tío Luke Skywalker le había enseñado durante su entrenamiento Jedi. _No hay pasión, solo serenidad_. Pero mientras Kylo Ren probaba a Rey la chatarrera, pensó que muy probablemente hubiese pasión y emoción y caos y todas las demás cosas que supuestamente no debían existir.

Sabía a la manzana que le había obligado a comer. Olía a limpio, como a jabón, porque le había ordenado que se lavase antes de la cena. Todo eso resultó agradable, pero no totalmente sorprendente. Lo que resultó sorprendente fue que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. No gritó alarmada cuando le hubo aplastado su boca contra la suya. No le golpeó ni usó la Fuerza para apartarle de ella. En su lugar dejó que su boca se abriera, que la lengua de él la invadiera y que sus manos apretaran la parte delantera de su tela negra.

Kylo Ren no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente no tenía ni idea. Nunca antes había besado a una mujer. Se había acostado con unas pocas putas al estar temporalmente en puestos de avanzada de mala fama. Incluso había tenido un affaire con una soldado de asalto que había durado casi tres meses. Pero nunca había besado a una mujer. No así. Nunca había dejado que sus manos bajaran y subieran del torso de una, saboreando las suaves curvas. Nunca había gemido como un adolescente idiota por los labios de una. Y aun así ahí estaba, presionando a Rey contra la pared y se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo.

Había prometido no violarla. Le había dicho que le desearía, que le suplicaría que la tomase. Pero en ese momento estaba sintiendo que sería él quien perdería el control. Apartó sus labios de los de Rey, sintiendo los rápidos y superficiales jadeos de su cálido aliento sobre sus labios húmedos. Por alguna razón eso le lanzó una descarga de placer por su columna y sintió cómo sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza en torno a su cintura.

\- Vístete y márchate- le susurró a sus labios- Vuelve con Luke Skywalker y dile que tu misión ha sido un fracaso. Yo le diré a Snoke que eras demasiado poderosa como para tenerte secuestrada, que he fallado y que has escapado.

\- ¿Por qué ambos tenemos que fingir que hemos fracasado en nuestras misiones?- preguntó ella calmada, sus ojos castaños buscando los de él. Negó con la cabeza- No me voy a ir. No hasta que te haya mostrado la Luz que sigue existiendo en tu interior. Ben…

Sus dedos le apretaron la cintura con más fuerza.

\- Mi nombre es Kylo Ren.

Ella levantó la mano y le apartó un rizo negro de la cara.

\- Tu nombre es Ben Solo.

Él le examinó el rostro y después la mente, pero ella le apartó bruscamente con la Fuerza. Después negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

\- Mantente fuera de mi cabeza ahora mismo- insistió ella y Kylo Ren levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No me gusta lo que vas a encontrar- admitió ella, mientras sus mejillas se oscurecían. Entonces lo supo, supo que le deseaba. Entonces recordó lo que el Líder Supremo Snoke le había dicho horas antes.

 _No me supone ninguna diferencia que la uses para tu propio placer, para llevarte la comida al plato o como adorno. Muéstrame que una aspirante a Jedi no es suficiente para destruir en lo que te has convertido._

Kylo Ren sabía lo que Snoke había querido decir, lo que el líder había visualizado. Muchos miembros poderosos y de la élite de la Primera Orden tenían "mascotas" de las que había descrito Snoke. Conocía generales que habían secuestrado a tres chicas cada uno de lugares conquistados, manteniéndolas apresadas o encadenadas hasta que fuera conveniente usarlas. Kylo Ren era fuerte con la Fuerza; podría conseguido que cualquier mujer se entregara a él. Pero jamás lo había hecho, porque siempre le había parecido un acto despreciable.

Y Rey no era la clase de "mascota" que había descrito Snoke. Jamás podría ser el juguete o el trofeo de nadie. Mataría a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano encima sin su consentimiento. Y en ese momento se encontraba contra la pared de la sala de estar de Kylo Ren, gimoteando suavemente mientras él enterraba sus caderas contra su abdomen.

Estaba duro, tan duro que su hombría casi resultaba dolorosa al empujar sus pantalones negros. Él sintió cómo el cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo sus manos al enterrarse, sintió su propia respiración débil y desigual.

\- Conseguiré lo que quiero de ti- le amenazó, tal y como ya había hecho otras dos veces, pero Rey no pareció asustada. Pareció totalmente resignada y asintió.

\- Consíguelo, Ben- dijo ella, levantando sus dedos temblorosos y tocándole la cara. Pasó sus nudillos por sus mejillas, deslizó las yemas de sus pulgares suavemente bajo sus ojos. Él quiso reñirla otra vez por haberle llamado por su antiguo nombre, pero no encontró la voluntad de hacerlo.

Sus manos se movieron por voluntad propia por su espalda y empezó a desabrochar torpemente los corchetes que le sujetaban la ropa interior. Ella jadeó impaciente y permaneció tensa, llevándose las manos a la espalda y desatándose con destreza. El corpiño se cayó al suelo y se contoneó para liberarse de la ropa interior inferior. Rey alzó las manos y pareció buscar la manera de quitarle la túnica a Kylo Ren. Él le cogió de las muñecas con rudeza y negó con la cabeza.

\- No necesito estar desnudo para tomarte- le informó y era cierto. Bastaba con desabrocharse los pantalones y empotrarla contra la pared. No tenía ninguna intención de mostrarle sus imperfecciones a la chatarrera de Jakku, la Padawan de Luke Skywalker.

\- No lo _necesitas_ \- admitió ella- pero será mucho mejor si lo estás.

Kylo Ren entrecerró los ojos y se burló.

\- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo? ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes tú de esta clase de situaciones?

Su rostro se puso serio y apartó la mirada de él. _A los chatarreros de Jakku se les daba muy bien negociar precios conmigo cuando era joven y estúpida. Ahora yo soy más lista que ellos._

Kylo Ren sintió una extraña incomodidad por sus pensamientos. De pronto tuvo una imagen en su mente, pero no estuvo seguro de si sería fruto de su enfermiza imaginación o de los dolorosos recuerdos de la chica. Pudo ver cómo le quitaban una bolsa llena de restos metálicos de las manos, cómo la metían a la fuerza en una tienda. Kylo Ren invocó la Fuerza para crear todos los escudos mentales posibles contra esas imágenes, sin saber por qué le molestaban tanto. Se alejó de Rey, sintiéndose indispuesto e incómodo.

\- Vístete… y vete de esta estación- repitió, la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Negó con la cabeza y habló con más dureza- Eres una distracción inoportuna. Nada más. Vuelve con tu Maestro y dile que su sobrino ya no está.

Rey negó con la cabeza fuertemente, siguiendo a Kylo Ren al centro de la habitación. Ni se dio cuenta ni le importó que todo su cuerpo estuviese desnudo ante él. sintió una profunda determinación, una furia destellante en sus ojos castaños, mientras le cogía de las muñecas con sus pequeñas manos.

\- Ben Solo sí que está- insistió- De lo contrario te habrías reído de lo de los chatarreros de Jakku. Me habrías llamado puta y habrías seguido adelante, tomándome tanto si hubiese querido como si no. Pero Ben Solo no se ha ido. Está justo aquí. Para mí, Ben, eres una esfera oscura que guarda una fuerte luz. Durante años la oscura cubierta la ha estado tapando, pero ahora esa oscuridad tiene agujeros diminutos. Y por ellos está pasando la luz. Una luz potente y preciosa.

\- Aléjate de mí, Rey- le bufó, ignorando cuánto le brillaban los ojos. Se liberó de sus manos bruscamente y, aunque no se alejase de ella, levantó la mano e invocó toda la Fuerza que pudo contra ella. Ella aulló porque no había esperado ese ataque. Se tambaleó hacia atrás unos pocos pasos, sorprendida y dolorida por el asalto. Se llevó la mano al hombro al que Kylo Ren había apuntado su poder y se pudo en pie con dificultades y enfadada. Echó un vistazo al suelo y empezó a recoger su ropa, sus mejillas oscureciéndose mientras echaba chispas por los ojos.

\- ¿Has dicho que podía dormir en el suelo?- preguntó ella, su voz algo cortante. Kylo Ren tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió la mirada a la mesa donde habían cenado. La manzana de Corellia seguía ahí; la carne arrugándose y oxidándose. Kylo Ren sintió una horrible sensación en la tripa y curvó los labios mientras le daba la espalda a Rey.

\- Me da igual dónde duermas- le informó y salió dando bandazos de la sala de estar hacia su habitación, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

* * *

Él estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Rey se quedó mirando la tenue luz. Debía de haber un interruptor en su habitación que controlaba las luces de la sala, porque las había bajado hacía más o menos una hora. También había ido a la sala dando fuertes pisotones, para dejar su capa negra en el suelo sin pronunciar una sola palabra, antes de volver a su habitación.

Al principio a Rey le había confundido el gesto, pero mientras cogía la enorme y pesada prenda se dio cuenta de que quería que la usara como manta. Se había acomodado en una de las incómodas sillas y se había envuelto con ella, sintiendo el aroma de Ben Solo. Olía a cuero, metal y sal.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta y se pasó la tela negra por la mejilla. Era áspera y rugosa y Rey se la frotó más fuertemente, sabiendo que no conciliaría el sueño esa noche. Llevaba cinco horas sentada en la sala de estar, aburrida y ansiosa. Había intentado poner en práctica todas las técnicas Jedi para poder dormirse. Había intentado entrar en trance. Había intentado dormirse a la fuerza. Nada había funcionado. El Maestro Luke estaría avergonzado de ella, lo sabía. Por más razones que esa.

Esa misma noche, había sentido una grieta en la armadura abollada y arañada de Kylo Ren. Le había hablado de sus experiencias cuando era una chatarrera joven, cuando los chatarreros se llevaban más que restos en sus trueques con ella. Él había reaccionado con una expresión de terror, pidiéndole que se marchara. Rey sabía que eso se debía a que no era tan malo, por mucho que él quisiese serlo.

Incluso aunque en ese momento volviera con Luke Skywalker- y podía, podía salir por la puerta y robar un caza- sería para decirle que había esperanza para Ben Solo. Seguía estando atormentado, pensó. Pero había esperanza.

Aun así aquello no explicaba que sintiera esa atracción física por él. Le había sorprendido ordenándole que se quitara la ropa, empujándola contra la pared y besándola. A ella le había impactado que le gustara. Su beso había sido increíble y le había prendido fuego a sus huesos. Sus manos habían vagado por su cuerpo y le habían hecho temblar del deseo, le habían humedecido. Rey aún se sonrojaba pensando en eso, a pesar de estar sola en esa sala. Le había excitado la idea de imaginarse a Kylo Ren introduciéndose en ella y reconocerlo le hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza.

Estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Se le imaginó en la cama baja y rectangular que había visto antes, con las sábanas blancas y austeras y los escasos adornos. Se le imaginó quitándose la túnica negra y los pantalones, su severa expresión. Se imaginó su pecho desnudo, su espalda y sus hombros, las piernas que debían de ser muy musculosas. Todos esos pensamientos le lanzaron una ola de calor directamente a su ingle y Rey gruñó de frustración.

Sus dedos se movieron, casi por voluntad propia, bajo la capa que le había dado. Se desabrochó el uniforme de piloto y bajó la mano, llevando sus dedos al exterior de su entrada, sintiéndose como una sucia ninfómana. Había sido enviada allí para redimir a Kylo Ren, no para acostarse con él.

Pero tal vez, pensó, ambas cosas no fueran excluyentes.

Entonces pensó que estaría loca o poseída o enferma. Aun así, sus dedos se abrieron paso en su femineidad y sintió una palpitante necesidad enrollándose en su tripa. Volvió a imaginárselo de nuevo, recordando cómo sabía su beso. Recordó su expresión cuando le había provocado al comerse la manzana; cómo sus ojos negros se habían agrandado y habían brillado de lujuria, cómo sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos al apretar la mesa. Él también la había deseado.

 _Ven a mi habitación. Ahora._

Rey tragó saliva y sus dedos se apartaron de su cuerpo. Su pensamiento había invadido su mente con tanta fuerza que había sentido cómo su corazón latía alarmado. Le mortificó saber que había sentido lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. Se sentó en la silla, sus dedos mojados y su cuerpo ardiendo, mientras jadeaba y le entraba el miedo. Hubo un suave zumbido al abrirse la puerta de su habitación y Rey se tensó, preparada para verle entrar en la sala de estar. En su lugar sintió otro de sus pensamientos en su mente.

 _Ven aquí, Rey._

Le alarmó la nota de desesperación que sintió en su voz. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza al levantarse de la silla, aún cubriéndose con la capa. Podía marcharse, lo sabía. Podía salir corriendo por la puerta blindada hacia el pasillo y llegar hasta el hangar. Podía robar una nave- cualquier nave- y buscar a Luke Skywalker de nuevo. Pero no lo hizo. Anduvo descalza hasta la habitación de Ben Solo y escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

Pestañeó en la oscuridad, tratando de acomodar la vista a la tenue luz. No pudo verlo. Pero le sintió detrás de ella y se giró, descubriéndole con el pecho desnudo, llevando nada más que unos calzoncillos por el muslo. Él rápidamente cerró la distancia que los separaba y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besándola rudamente.

A ella se le cayó la capa de los hombros. Él le desabrochó el uniforme de piloto y Rey sintió un pequeño golpe en la parte trasera de sus muslos, mientras él la empujaba con cuidado hacia la cama. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su duro colchón y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en su cama. Él se colocó encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas con las manos y colocándoselas por encima de su cabeza.

Le besó en la boca y después pasó sus labios por su cuello, consiguiendo un grito de desesperación de Rey, que intentaba convencerse para poner fin a esa locura. Pero en su lugar pudo sentir cómo su espalda se arqueaba al lamerle y morderle la piel del cuello. Ella tragó saliva y sintió cómo sus manos le apretaban las muñecas con más fuerza. En la oscuridad apenas podía verle, pero sí sentirle. Podía sentir las olas de excitación saliendo de él y apoderándose de ella. Podía sentir sus rizos negros sobre su pecho y brazos, mientras le besaba el cuello.

\- Ben…- susurró ella y esa vez él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por corregirla.

Le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Ella podría haberse resistido, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que le sujetara las manos y sintió sus dedos paseándose por su cuello y clavícula. Detuvo la mano en su pecho izquierdo y lo estrujó con cuidado. Dejó de besarle el cuello y Rey sintió la vibración de sus leves gemidos mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Pasó su pulgar una y otra vez por su pezón endurecido y Rey se retorció. Él le apretó más las muñecas y la sujetó a la cama con sus caderas. Ella sintió un latido insistente y húmedo entre sus piernas y se frotó los muslos desesperadamente.

 _¿Los chatarreros de Jakku hacían que te mojaras? ¿Te hacían jadear y gemir? ¿Hacían que te corrieras, Rey?_

\- No- contestó en voz alta, respondiendo a su pensamiento. Pudo haberse enfadado por cómo se estaba burlando de ella, pero en su lugar sintió más deseo que nunca. Tan solo estaba furiosa consigo misma. Se había permitido distraerse de la misión que le había llevado allí. _Deseaba_ a Ben Solo más de lo que jamás hubiese deseado nada. Se sintió sucia por ello, pero en ese momento era incapaz de alejar los arrebatos de lujuria que estaba sintiendo.

No ayudó que Ben Solo bajase la mano más allá de su torso, hacia la curva de su cadera. Sus dedos abrieron a la fuerza sus muslos y llegaron al núcleo y, durante un momento, ella se perdió. La habitación permaneció en silencio a excepción del sonido de sus leves jadeos y los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Él usó el pulgar para masajearla, hurgándole por dentro con otros dos dedos. Estaba a un paso de terminar, ella lo sabía, aunque de un modo que ni siquiera ella había conseguido tocándose. Luchó contra la mano que le tenía sujetas las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y sintió la respiración de Kylo Ren mucho más rápida y caliente sobre su cuello, mientras volvía a besarla en esa zona. Pasado un momento llevó sus labios a los de ella y su mano se apresuró en su zona más íntima. Sus dedos se abrieron paso en su entrada inflamada, golpeándole por dentro. Su lengua bailó con la de ella, dibujando círculos y absorbiéndole el labio inferior. Rey no pudo resistirse mucho más al clímax y gimió intensamente contra la boca de Kylo Ren mientras se aferraba a sus dedos. Él apartó su boca de la suya después de correrse, mientras el calor y el ruido empezaban a disiparse. Rey se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que creyó que estaba sangrando y susurró frenéticamente:

\- Suéltame las manos, Ben- él le apretó las muñecas con más fuerza como respuesta y Rey jadeó- Quiero tocarte.

Él dudó por un momento, pero se las soltó. Rey movió las muñecas tratando de recuperar la circulación; no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza con la que la había estado sujetando. Ella buscó su pecho mientras él se tendía sobre ella, dejando que sus dedos se pasearan por sus firmes músculos. Él gruñó silenciosamente cuando sus manos bajaron al borde de su ropa interior. De pronto se colocó bocarriba, atrayendo a Rey hacia él, sosteniéndola firmemente a su cintura. Ella se sentó sobre él, manteniendo el peso colocando una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. Se agachó y le bajó la ropa interior a las rodillas, liberando su sólido miembro. Incluso en la oscuridad Rey pudo sentir el latente deseo que había ahí, más que ninguna otra cosa. Cerró los dedos en torno a su miembro y él tembló, aferrándose a sus muslos con desesperación.

Era grueso, observó ella. Mucho más grueso que el de cualquiera de los hombres que la habían tomado cuando aún era una chica inocente. Deslizó los dedos por su largura y sintió cómo sus caderas se sacudían hacia arriba, aunque Rey trató de contener un gemido al darse cuenta de cuán desesperadamente lo necesitaba dentro de ella. De pronto sintió una invasión explosiva abriéndose paso en su mente.

 _Te deseo, Rey. Dame lo que quiero y…_

 _Pídemelo bien._ Su respuesta fue cortante e hiriente y entonces se produjo una chispeante tensión entre ambos. Resultó que su forma de "pedirlo bien" consistía en incorporarse y atrapar su mandíbula y cara entre sus dedos, dirigiéndola hacia su boca. La besó con fervor, con una enorme urgencia y, cuando hubo apartado sus labios de ella, susurró en la oscuridad:

\- Por favor, déjame tenerte.

Rey sintió una extraña tensión en su pecho. Era diferente a la ansiedad o el deseo que había sentido antes. Casi se asustó por la sensación, pero la dejó a un lado y se reclinó sobre él. Llevó al punta de su virilidad a su entrada y deslizó sus caderas suavemente hacia abajo. Y, al hundirse, él se estremeció y gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la pequeña almohada de la cama. Sus manos apretaron sus caderas.

Rey tembló al sentirlo. La llenó completamente y ella tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la sensación, a sentirlo totalmente dentro de su cuerpo. Echó la espalda hacia atrás un poco y empezó a mover las caderas. Kylo Ren murmuró:

\- Tal vez sí tenga una pizca de gratitud hacia Luke Skywalker.

Rey intentó no pensar en eso en ese momento, en la razón que la había llevado allí. Trató de recordar la terrible visión de Kylo Ren atravesándole el pecho a Han Solo con su salvaje sable de luz rojo y tirándole por la pasarela de la Base Starkiller. Intentó no pensar en la vez que había luchado contra él en el bosque, en el aspecto que tenía al yacer herido y furioso en la nieve quebradiza.

Intentó concentrarse solo en la sensación de él, en cómo la agrandaba y palpitaba dentro de ella, mientras ella se movía encima. En ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era lo bien que se sentía al estar físicamente unida a él. Movió las caderas a un ritmo constante durante mucho tiempo, saboreando la manera en la que él usaba sus manos para marcarle el ritmo, apretándole las caderas. Las manos de él empezaron a desviarse mientras se movía, abarcando y acariciándole el pecho, pasando por la largura de sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió al entrelazar los dedos con los suyos y pudo sentir cómo su aliento y sus latidos se precipitaban.

\- Ben- susurró Rey. Le gustó cómo su nombre salió de sus labios e invadió la oscuridad. Le apretó ambas manos y de pronto una energía surgió entre ellos, como si la Fuerza los hubiera fusionado. Rey sintió un agradable cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo y jadeó al subir y bajar encima de él. Trató de pronunciar su nombre de nuevo, pero apenas podía respirar. En su lugar le lanzó la idea a su mente, insistiendo.

 _Me siento muy bien, Ben. Me gusta._

Finalmente él gruñó con calma.

\- Apártate. Me voy a correr.

Rey frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué le ordenaría algo así. Recordó con malestar lo que Snoke había dicho. " _Es joven y núbil… Procrea con ella_ ". Rey se sintió asqueada al pensar en eso y se distrajo del acto que estaba llevando a cabo con Kylo Ren. Entonces sintió cómo él tiraba violentamente de ella. Sus manos le cogieron rudamente de la cintura, la acercó a él y Rey se cayó con un leve _puf_ sobre el colchón.

Bizqueó en la oscuridad y observó con fascinación cómo él bombeaba la mano furiosamente sobre su miembro resbaladizo. Su espalda arqueada y su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras buscaba aire. Entonces salieron chorros de su semilla, visibles a pesar de la tenue luz, disparados de la punta de su pene y aterrizando en la tripa.

\- Rey…- siseó, su rostro contorsionándose como si algo estuviera haciéndole daño. Siguió sosteniéndose hasta pasado un rato de haber eyaculado y Rey se preguntó si debería llevarle algo para que se limpiara.

Al final se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta abierta hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Entró desnuda en su cuarto de baño y abrió el pequeño armario blanco que había. Sacó una toalla blanca cuidadosamente doblada y la dejó en el lavabo, hasta que el agua se hubo calentado. Miró su reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante durante demasiado tiempo, pensando que había perdido los últimos pedazos de moralidad que le quedaban. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, cayendo desde los moños trenzados, formando un halo rizado alrededor de su rostro. Pudo ver el principio de unos moratones en su tripa y caderas, allí donde le había sujetado con demasiada fuerza. Rey sintió que acabaría vomitando si seguía mirándose, así que le escurrió el agua al pequeño trapo blanco y volvió a la habitación.

Kylo Ren había encendido una luz de tono azulado encima de su cabeza y Rey pestañeó al pasar por el marco. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros y estaba de pie frente a la ventana rectangular, lejos de ella, con las manos en las caderas. Ella pudo ver un planeta verde y azul en la distancia, las nubes rodeándole la superficie y trató de fijarse en eso en vez de en él. Se le acercó y le tendió la toalla húmeda y caliente.

\- Te he traído esto para que puedas limpiarte- dijo sin más y él la cogió sin mirarla. Pero no hizo nada con ella y la chica se preguntó cómo se habría limpiado y medio vestido. Siguió mirando por la ventana y al final dijo, con una voz calmada- Por la mañana voy a liderar un ataque en Lothal. Voy a confiscar bienes de contrabando y a acabar con todos los traidores indeseados. Se derramará sangre.

\- Sí, seguro que sí- Rey tensó los labios y se tapó su pecho desnudo con los brazos, mirando por la ventana al planeta que tenían delante. Él se giró y se relamió el labrio inferior, sus ojos negros hundiéndose en los de ella.

\- Quiero que te hayas ido para cuando vuelva.

Rey se sintió repudiada y frunció el ceño. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no la estaba rechazando; la estaba dejando ir. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a protestar.

\- Le prometí a Luke Skywalker que te…

\- Me da igual Luke Skywalker- dijo Kylo Ren muy en serio. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mandíbula, con unos dedos mucho más firmes que los de las otras veces que la había tocado- No tenía intención de tomarte. No después de haberte visto por primera vez en Takodana, ni cuando te tuve para mí en la Starkiller. No podía dejar que te convirtieras en una debilidad, porque bajo esa cara tan bonita había un enemigo. Sigue habiéndolo. Tú eres mi enemigo, Rey.

Por supuesto tenía razón. Ese era el hombre que había asesinado a Han Solo, que había abandonado el entrenamiento Jedi de Luke Skywalker y que idolatraba a su malvado abuelo. Ese era el hombre que se había alejado del bien en favor del mal, de la luz en favor de la oscuridad. Ese no era Ben Solo, pensó por primera vez. Ese era Kylo Ren.

 **Continuará**

 _¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Intenso, ¿verdad? Parece que ninguno de los dos quería perder el tiempo. Y viendo bien la escena del interrogatorio y de la pelea, no es descabellado pensar que el único modo de solucionar sus problemas sea este. Aunque ahora supongo que vendrá lo peor, cuando tanto Rey como Kylo Ren se den cuenta de que el vínculo que comparten es mucho más intenso. Espero no tardar con el capítulo siguiente. ¡Un beso a todos!_

 _ **coframuss**_ _: hola! Jaja y este capítulo acaba mucho peor que el anterior. Espero no tardar demasiado, que yo también me muero de ganas de saber qué pasa. Un beso!_

 _ **Sofi**_ _: hola! Gracias por los ánimos. Un beso!_

 _ **cistxc**_ _: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Pues la historia se llama "Your reclamation, then" (aparece mencionada en el primer capítulo). Ya me contarás qué te va pareciendo. Un beso!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: hola! Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un beso!_

 _ **QIAO-XIAO**_ _: hola! Muchas gracias por el mensaje! Me alegra que esté gustando. Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con buen sabor de boca y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_


	4. Ensalada de Kinyen

_La historia original pertenece a_ _ **Greenfire87 (YsbaddadenTheBrave)**_ _y la franquicia y derechos a_ _ **Disney**_ _._

Kylo Ren subió sigilosamente la rampa que llevaba al puesto de mando de la nave cuando vio a la Capitana Phasma esperándole. Sus Caballeros ya estarían en la lanzadera, pensó, junto a los soldados de reconocimiento y a los soldado lanzallamas que había solicitado para la misión. Le había ordenado a Phasma que llevara unas pocas docenas de soldados de asalto con ella. Cuando Kylo Ren llegó a la cima de la rampa, esta empezó a cerrarse. Llegó al centro de la sala de mando de la nave y ladró bruscamente a través del casco:

\- Vete. Aterriza en el pueblo de Tateth.

\- Sí, señor- el piloto giró en su silla, apretó unos pocos botones y les dio órdenes a sus subordinados de forma tranquila. El transbordador tembló al alzarse verticalmente desde el suelo del hangar, seguido de un ligero sobresalto al acelerar desde la estación.

Kylo Ren miró a través de la enorme ventana de la inmensa cabina, mientras la nave se acercaba cada vez más a Lothal. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz cauta y tensa de la Capitana Phasma.

\- Señor, ¿podría hablar con usted?

Se quedó mirándole el casco cromado durante un instante y asintió. Phasma se alejó de los soldados de asalto, junto a los controles de la nave y Kylo Ren la siguió hasta una pequeña sala. Phasma se giró sobre sus talones.

\- Estaba preguntándome qué habrá sido de la piloto de la Resistencia.

Kylo Ren sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía de la ansiedad. Apretó sendos puños a sus costados y recordó cómo había dejado a Rey aquella mañana. Le había arrojado su uniforme de piloto y le había ordenado que se lavara y vistiera. Mientras se duchaba, había regresado a su habitación para informar de su misión de ataque. Por lo que él sabía, volvería de la Estación de Menar justo para descubrir que ella había intentado escapar y había sembrado el caos. Volvería y descubriría que ella se había ido. O volvería y se la encontraría sentada en la silla, como esa mañana. Kylo Ren no podía preocuparse por eso en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- El Líder Supremo Snoke me ordenó que me quedara con ella.

\- ¿Con ella? ¿Como esclava?- presionó Phasma y de pronto Kylo Ren se sintió muy irritado.

\- Eso no es asunto suyo, Capitana Phasma- dijo bruscamente. Phasma agachó la cabeza y asintió.

\- Por supuesto, señor- admitió- Me gusta estar al corriente de lo que ocurre en la estación. Pero me he extralimitado. Perdóneme.

Kylo Ren se irguió, aunque no consiguió superar en altura a Phasma.

\- Cuando aterricemos en Lothal, rodead el pueblo con los soldados de asalto. Si os encontráis resistencia de cualquier tipo, tenéis permiso para abrir fuego.

Rey se agazapó en una esquina y se asomó por el pasillo. Había dos soldados de asalto patrullando dirigiéndose hacia ella. Armándose de valor, salió al pasillo y terminó con dos blásters apuntándole directamente a la cara.

\- ¡Identifícate!- le ordenó uno de los soldados, pero Rey levantó la mano y la movió con el gesto típico del truco mental de los Jedi.

\- Me vas a dar tu bláster, los dos os daréis la vuelta y os marcharéis por el otro lado- dijo ella. Los soldados se miraron el uno al otro, aparentemente confusos. Rey les obligó a mirarla de nuevo y movió su mano otra vez- Me vas a dar tu bláster, los dos os daréis la vuelta y os marcharéis por el otro lado.

El soldado de la izquierda sintió y el otro se encogió de hombros. El de la izquierda le dio su arma a Rey y ella la cogió, murmurando:

\- Gracias. Ahora iros por el otro lado.

Así lo hicieron, dando media vuelta y marchándose rápidamente. Rey sabía que tendría que darse prisa si quería escapar. Cuando salió de la ducha, descubrió que Kylo Ren se había ido. Había hecho la cama torpemente, nada que ver con lo que Rey había visto antes. Sabía que él había tenido prisa por marcharse. Rey pensó que no le quedaba ya más opción que volver junto a Luke Skywalker y decirle que no había sabido cómo llevar a cabo su misión adecuadamente. Aunque hubiera tenido la voluntad de cumplir con las órdenes de Luke, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado. La lujuria se había apoderado de ambos y ella había cometido el error de permitir que esa lujuria diera frutos. La misión se había echado a perder. Había fracasado.

Ahora corría hacia el centro de la estación, hacia las cabinas de transporte. Golpeó frenéticamente el botón que decía _Plataforma de Llegada y Salida_ y se impacientó mientras la cabina descendía rápidamente y después se sacudía hacia atrás para moverse lateralmente a través de la estación. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rey corrió y de inmediato encontró una esquina detrás de la que esconderse. Se asomó, apuntando con el bláster que le había quitado al soldado de asalto. Escuchó voces llegando del pasillo y se escondió en la esquina, con el arma preparada. Su dedo tembló en el gatillo y se obligó a serenarse en cuerpo y alma.

Las voces y los pasos pasaron de largo y Rey sintió con la Fuerza que estaba sola. Echó a correr como una loca hacia el hangar, recordando desde dónde le habían interceptado el caza. Salió al vasto espacio abierto y se escondió rápidamente detrás de una pila de combustibles que había cerca del perímetro. Se ocultó durante un instante y echó un vistazo a las naves del hangar. No logró ver el caza que había llevado a la estación y se preguntó dónde estaría. Divisó un caza estelar TIE aún anclado al puesto de carga y combustible, con una escalera que llevaba a su puerta.

Rey tragó saliva y se calmó. Analizó dónde estaban los guardas en el perímetro del hangar y esperó hasta averiguar qué patrón de movimientos se repetían tres veces. Podía contar con un margen de unos veinte segundos para correr hacia el caza TIE y meterse en él sin que nadie la viera. Entonces podría escapar y volver junto a Luke Skywalker, contarle que su misión con Kylo Ren había fracasado y reagruparse. Esperó a que la patrulla volviera a moverse y preparó el bláster por si hiciera falta. Corrió tan rápido como pudo en línea recta, atravesando el duro suelo de metal. Aterrizó con los talones tan silenciosa como pudo y, mientras se paraba junto al caza TIE aún atado, se escondió una vez más de los soldados de asalto.

No la vieron y Rey suspiró de alivio. Salió de detrás de la esquina y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, deslizándose al puesto de mando del caza estelar. Jamás había volado en una de esas naves y tuvo que tomarse unos pocos instantes para hacerse a los controles. Mientras se preocupaba de que los soldados de asalto se dieran cuenta de que no estaba. Empezó a abrocharse al asiento del piloto y, justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón de arranque, hubo un potente rugido cerca de la puerta del hangar.

Rey levantó la vista alarmada y preparó el bláster. Una enorme nave negra estaba llegando y Rey la reconoció al momento. Era la lanzadera de Kylo Ren. Ya la había visto antes y el hecho de volver a hacerlo hizo que su tripa se retorciera de ansiedad.

 _No hay caos; hay armonía. No hay muerte; hay la Fuerza._

Rey se tomó diez segundos para cerrar los ojos y prepararse para luchar. Apartó la mano del botón de arranque y se desabrochó del asiento del piloto, acuclillándose en el suelo. Se asomó lo bastante como para poder ver a través de la ventana frontal octogonal y contuvo el aliento.

La enorme nave negra estaba anclándose al hangar y de pronto Rey se dio cuenta de por qué faltaban tantas otras naves. La lanzadera necesitaba medio hangar para ella. Agarró con fuerza el bláster robado y miró alrededor del perímetro, tratando de averiguar si tendría el tiempo suficiente para marcharse. Pero ahora que la lanzadera había vuelto había muchos más soldados de asalto que antes. Podría tratar de hacer volar el caza y escapar rápidamente, pero el lugar estaba asediado y el perímetro rodeado de armas. Rey sabía que la mejor escapatoria era esconderse en el caza TIE y esperar hasta que los controles hubiesen terminado de arrancar. Cuando el hangar fuese de nuevo un lugar seguro, se movería.

Observó a través de la ventana octogonal cómo los soldados de asalto de armaduras blancas avanzaban en filas perfectas. Se movían por el hangar de una manera tan mecánica que Rey tuvo que preguntarse si habría personas de verdad debajo de esas armaduras. Conocía a Finn y Finn había sido soldado. Así que era consciente de que había gente real debajo de esas máscaras. Pero mientras observaba el suave desembarco, tuvo dificultad para convencerse. A las filas de soldados les siguió su capitana de armadura de acero y detrás de ella bajó un grupo de prisioneros, con cadenas de metal rodeándoles todo el cuerpo. Rey tragó saliva al ver a los Rebeldes de Lothal- "traidores" tal y como había dicho Kylo Ren- siendo arrastrados por la estación por unos guardias. No reconoció a ninguno de los cinco que había en total. Pero tuvo que preguntarse qué sería de ellos y sintió cómo las tripas se le revolvían.

Entonces por fin una alta figura negra se abrió paso por la rampa de la lanzadera. Sus pasos fueron largos y contundentes. Su capa ondeaba bajo su ancha espalda y Rey recordó lo que sintió al envolverse con ella. Le había olido a él en ella. Se preguntó si él habría notado su olor. Su rostro estaba oculto por su máscara y capucha, por supuesto, pero aun así Rey sintió una terrible punzada de una emoción inidentificable al verlo. La puerta de la nave se cerró detrás de él y se dirigió a la misma puerta de la estación por la que todos los demás habían salido. Entonces se detuvo y dudó y Rey empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Intentó no hacerlo; intentó mantenerse calmada y repetir el Código Jedi en su mente. No funcionó. Él se giró y empezó a caminar directo hacia el caza TIE en el que Rey estaba escondida.

Sostuvo el bláster cuidadosamente con la mano derecha y se acurrucó en el asiento del piloto. Tendría que arriesgarse a que los cañones anti cazas le disparasen al salir del hangar y tendría que darse prisa para soltar la nave. No tenía más tiempo que para volar.

 _Sal de la nave, Rey._

Rey ignoró la presión de los pensamientos en su mente, poniéndose escudos mientras buscaba el botón que soltara el cable. Entonces escuchó el inconfundible crepitar de un sable de luz y echó un vistazo por la ventana octogonal, descubriendo a Kylo Ren justo debajo del caza TIE. Su aterrador tridente de luz roja chisporroteaba y brillaba en su mano derecha. Su máscara se quedó mirando fijamente la ventana de la nave por un momento y ella sintió de nuevo sus pensamientos, tan insistentes que no pudo alejarlos.

 _Sal de la nave. Ahora._

Rey negó con la cabeza y rápidamente se puso el cinturón del piloto. Iba a tratar de soltar la nave. Apretó el botón de arranque impulsivamente y llevó su mano a la palanca para tratar de darle la vuelta. De pronto las luces de la nave se oscurecieron y los controles y motor se apagaron con un zumbido decreciente y decepcionante. Rey frunció el ceño al comprender que Kylo Ren la había inhabilitado desde fuera.

Estaba atrapada. Atrapada en un caza, atrapada en la estación. Atrapada con él. Cerró los ojos y decidió que se quedaría sentada en el asiento del piloto, aunque no le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras de metal detrás de ella. Rey volvió a coger el bláster que había robado.

Voló de su mano e impactó contra la pared del puesto de mando, haciéndose pedazos antes de caer al suelo. Ella supo qué él había usado la Fuerza para quitarle el arma de las manos. Siguió agachada en el asiento del piloto, mirando a través de la ventana octogonal sin expresión alguna.

\- Dijiste que querías que me fuera- dijo ella, preguntándose por qué le habría obligado a salir del caza.

\- Estás robando una de nuestras naves. O estás tratando de robar una- dijo él detrás de ella y ella soltó una risita ahogada. Siguió mirando hacia delante y se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo me voy a marchar si no?

Él no le respondió. La luz roja de su arma llenó el espacio con un brillo rabioso. Se escuchó un pequeño clic y después la luz roja desapareció. Cuando Kylo Ren volvió a hablar su voz sonó mecánica, filtrándose a través de la máscara.

\- El Líder Supremo Snoke me ordenó que me quedara contigo. Mi misión consiste en demostrar que somos más fuertes que la Resistencia. Fui un idiota al decirte que te fueras. Tendré que ir más lejos para asegurarle al Líder Supremo que sé cumplir órdenes.

Rey desabrochó el cinturón que la unía al asiento del piloto. Se giró y se fijó en su máscara.

\- Ven conmigo- dijo ella e ignoró la carcajada que soltó. Señaló con la barbilla el asiento del copiloto y añadió- Siéntate ahí y haré que volvamos junto a Luke Skywalker.

\- Debería limitarme a rebuscar en tu mente y averiguar yo mismo dónde está Luke Skywalker- se burló él con una horrible voz- Entonces podré destruirle. ¿Cómo suena eso?

\- Suena a que puede que tenga más trabajo que hacer- dijo Rey, tensando los labios.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo y Kylo Ren levantó la vista hacia la ventana octogonal, observando a los soldados de asalto del hangar.

\- Me seguirás _obedientemente_ hacia la estación. He dispuesto un cuarto para ti, adyacente al mío, pero privado. Es una habitación pequeña, nada más. Permanecerás todo el tiempo ahí, a no ser que te dé explícitamente permiso para abandonarla. Un droide te llevará comida tres veces al día. Si te aburres puedo hacer que te lleven material de lectura.

Rey asintió al comprender que su intención era mantenerla aislada, evitando cualquier vía de escape, pero sobre todo evitándole a él. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a cumplir las órdenes de Luke Skywalker. Tendría que limitarse a pasar su tiempo en cautiverio, planeando otra forma de escaparse. Se levantó del asiento del piloto y se acercó a la puerta del caza TIE. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir, girándose a pocos centímetros de él. Él había agachado la cabeza por el techo bajo y su casco se cernía sobre el rostro de ella.

\- ¿Y lo de anoche?- le provocó ella- ¿Esperas que…?

\- Lo de anoche fue un lamentable error- dijo con un tono cortante y seco- Para ambos. Te quedarás en tu habitación leyendo. Ven.

Kylo Ren no bromeaba al decirle a Rey que su nueva habitación era pequeña. Ni siquiera podía calificarse como habitación. Rey se preguntó de forma ausente si antes sería un armario o un pequeño almacén. No tenía ventanas y la puerta que daba a la sala de estar de Kylo Ren era pesada y sólida. Tan solo había espacio para una cama, sobre la que alguien había dejado un duro colchón, una fina manta y una solitaria almohada. Junto a la cama había una silla y un aseo que habían construido junto a la pared. La luz superior era molesta y blancuzca y aquello era todo. Si Kylo Ren estaba tratando de convencer a Rey de que no se escapara, esa celda era una forma pésima de hacerlo. Ella decidió que él acabaría yendo a ver a Snoke con el rabo entre las piernas, admitiendo que su prisionera entrenada por un Jedi había escapado de esa celda tan cuidadosamente construida.

Era su cuarto día en la celda y Rey ya sabía cuándo había un droide al otro lado de la puerta, dejándole la comida, por los repiqueteos y chasquidos que producía. Entonces abría la puerta y cogía la bandeja, devolviéndola vacía en el mismo sitio al terminar. La tripa le rugió y se dio cuenta de que el droide que le llevaba la comida ese día llegaba tarde. Se levantó de la silla y se llevó la mano al abdomen, usando la Fuerza para calmar el hambre. No tenía ni idea de la hora que sería, pero si la cena tardaba tanto debía de ser cerca de medianoche.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de su celda con el clamor de las cerraduras soltándose. Rey se tambaleó hacia atrás y pestañeó repetidas veces, porque la celda no se había abierto en cuatro días. Trató de mantener un rostro sereno e inexpresivo al ver en el marco de la puerta a Kylo Ren. Parecía muy cambiado respecto a las demás veces que le había visto. Sus largos rizos estaban despeinados, tapándole el rostro y llevaba una simple camiseta de manga larga negra y unos pantalones. Los elementos propios de su elaborado atuendo habitual habían desaparecido. También su casco. Lo miró durante un largo momento, sabía que no debía de sentir más que odio por él. Fue más que frustrante pensar acerca de la noche en la que perdieron el control y le apartó la mirada.

\- Ven a cenar aquí- dijo Kylo Ren y Rey se burló.

\- ¿El droide se ha perdido esta noche?- preguntó ella. Él suspiró y le dijo en un tono más suave:

\- He hecho que te preparen una ensalada de hojas de Kinyen y queso houjix. Vi las gachas que te traían.

Rey soltó una carcajada y Kylo Ren frunció el ceño. Antes de que le preguntara qué era tan gracioso, le dijo:

\- En Jakku comemos raciones de pan de agua, nada más. Por supuesto uno casi nunca consigue una ración, así que te quedas hambriento. Los estofados y purés que me han estado trayendo los droides me valen.

Él se removió en el marco de la puerta y pareció algo avergonzado.

\- Me alegra saber que no eres escrupulosa- dijo cuidadosamente- Aun así me gustaría que vinieras y comieras aquí y que te dieras una ducha. Volverás a tu celda en una hora o dos.

Sonó como si a ella le reconfortase estar en esa celda. Levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros. Mientras salía con él hacia la sala de estar, le preguntó:

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? ¿En venir conmigo a ver al Maestro Luke? Sería bueno, Ben…

Se giró hacia ella y golpeó con fuerza el aire. Rey sintió cómo sus rodillas cedían un poco mientras él usaba la Fuerza para paralizarla. Luchó contra él y, cuando logró incorporarse de nuevo, vio el brillo de rabia en sus ojos negros.

\- Si tu vida te importa no volverás a llamarme así- dijo bruscamente, señalando la mesa del salón- Siéntate y come.

Rey se mofó mientras pinchaba las patatas de Kinyen y el queso. Tragó unos pocos trozos y miró a Kylo Ren, que se paseaba impacientemente por la habitación con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

\- ¿Sabes?- dijo ella, dándole un sorbo a la copa de metal de la mesa- Cada vez que te llamo "Ben" amenazas con matarme. Pero sigo viva. Me pregunto qué querrá decir eso sobre nosotros. ¿Es que no puedes hacerme daño o es que no te importa tanto como dices que te llame por tu nombre?

Él dejó de pasearse y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No tendría ningún reparo en matarte a ti o a quien fuera.

Ella recordó la imagen de él atravesándole el pecho a Han Solo con su sable de luz rojo. Recordó cómo había arrojado a su propio padre por la pasarela, la mirada de traición en los ojos de Han Solo. Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno pantanoso, pero dijo calmada:

\- Me niego a creer que no sientas ningún remordimiento por haber matado a tu padre.

\- La cena ha terminado. No necesitas bañarte. Vuelve a tu celda- escupió Kylo Ren, acercándose a la mesa y quitándole la bandeja. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido de protesta mientras se llevaba la bandeja a la ranura de la basura.

\- ¡Bueno, gracias por nada, Ben!- gritó y la mirada que él le echó contuvo tanta ira que pensó que por fin la mataría. Se calmó y alzó la barbilla desafiante.

\- Vuelve a tu celda- repitió él, pero ella ya había sentido esa pequeña fisura en su caparazón y decidió abrirla.

\- No.

Él cerró el hueco que los separaba y le cogió violentamente de la cara. Jadeó con los dientes apretados y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

\- Tengo órdenes de Snoke de contenerte, de demostrar que soy más fuerte que tú. Podría hacerlo fácilmente llevándole tu cadáver.

\- Si te crees capaz de matarme, Ben… Si crees que eso realmente te ayudará, entonces hazlo- Rey sintió cómo surgía una emoción desenfrenada, una terrible mezcla de miedo, determinación y algo más. Sintió cómo sus manos apretaban sus mejillas tan fuertemente que supo que le dejaría marca. Sabía que le estaba empujando más allá del punto de quiebre. Pero también sabía que estaba muy cerca de lograr un enorme avance en la misión del Maestro Luke. Levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo negro de la cara, esperando que le quitase la mano de un golpe. En su lugar sintió sus dedos temblando sobre su piel y susurró- No puedes matarme porque no eres Kylo Ren. Vuelve a la Luz, Ben.

Su respiración siguió sonando agitada y rápida a través de sus dientes apretados. Su pálido rostro brillaba del sudor y sus grandes ojos negros brillaban.

\- Ponte de rodillas, Rey.

Rey frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué querría hacer con ella y temiéndose lo peor. Negó con la cabeza entre sus manos y dijo:

\- Creo que me tomaré esa ducha que…

\- Ponte. De. Rodillas- repitió y llevó sus manos a sus hombros, obligándola a agacharse. Se encontraba justo delante del principio de sus pantalones y se preguntó si le obligaría a usar su boca con él. Pero entonces se alejó de ella y ella se quedó mirando la puerta blindada, preguntándose si conseguiría salir a tiempo.

Escuchó los ya familiares repiqueteos y zumbidos a su espalda y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había ido a buscar su sable de luz. Pretendía decapitarla o destriparla. Quería asesinarla ahí, justo en esa habitación. Pero Rey no moriría. Tal vez fracasara en la misión de Luke Skywalker, pero eso supondría como mucho salir de la estación en un caza robado. No iba a morir asesinada. Se giró y levantó la mano, enviando toda la Fuerza que pudo desde su palma. Lo vio de pie con su terrible sable de luz chispeante y usó la Fuerza para arrebatárselo de las manos, tal y como había hecho con el bláster anteriormente. Al principio la espada no se movió de su mano e incluso él dio un paso adelante. Pero entonces soltó el arma, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, apagándose su luz y energía. Se enfureció y levantó la mano para recuperar su arma invocando la Fuerza.

\- _Por favor, Ben…_ \- pensó ella, enviándole sus pensamientos en una descarga desesperada- _No quieres decapitar a la mujer que disfrutó tanto besándote y pasando la noche contigo. Por favor, devuélveme a mi celda y deja que me coma las gachas de los droides. Podrás decirle a Snoke que me tienes encerrada y será verdad. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que estás mostrando ahora._

Su mano se congeló justo encima de su sable de luz apagado. Desvió sus ojos negros hacia Rey y le dijo en un murmullo confuso:

\- El Líder Supremo Snoke me ha dicho hoy que tengo que fecundarte. Para multiplicar la Fuerza, para crear sirvientes de la Primera Orden sensibles a la Fuerza.

Rey asintió, su corazón descontrolándose en su pecho.

\- Pero tú no quieres hacer eso- le contestó y el rostro de él se endureció.

\- Oh, quiero- dijo- Estoy más que contento de cumplir esta orden. Pero tú haces que me sienta débil, Rey y no puedo permitirlo. Haré un trato contigo. Un trato por tu vida.

Rey normalmente se habría reído de cualquiera que le sugiriese entregarse como yegua de cría a cambio de su vida. Pero no estaba exactamente en posición de reírse, discutir o hacer otra cosa que no fuera aceptar. Miró fijamente a Kylo Ren desde donde se encontraba y le costó ver a Ben Solo. Levantó las cejas, expectante.

\- Desistirás de tus intentos explícitos de devolverme a la Luz- le dijo firmemente- No mencionarás a la gente que te trajo aquí. Me permitirás fecundarte o morirás.

Rey tragó saliva.

 _Así que era mentira lo que me dijiste esa noche. Que no me violarías. Lo vas a hacer._

Él le cogió de la barbilla y se la levantó, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos negros.

\- Sigo órdenes- dijo- Ve a darte una ducha.

El agua solo corrió durante cinco minutos en el pequeño cuarto de baño. Kylo Ren hacía guardia en la puerta, paseándose ansiosamente. No podía dejarla sola, porque intentaría robar otra nave. Y entonces él parecería como el mayor idiota a ojos del Líder Supremo Snoke. Había cumplido su misión en Lothal por los pelos; los rebeldes de la Resistencia se habían escondido muy bien en los pueblos. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que su líder perdiera su confianza en él.

El agua se apagó y un largo silencio salió desde el baño. Kylo Ren llamó tres veces a la puerta y ladró:

\- Si has terminado de lavarte, sal.

\- Tengo que secarme el pelo- dijo ella en tono cortante y él puso los ojos en blanco. También tenía el pelo largo, pensó con amargura. Pero eso no significaba que fuese a pasarse ahí toda la noche esperándola.

\- Hazte una maldita trenza y sal- dijo él. Se produjo otro silencio frustrante, durante el cual el rostro de Kylo Ren se volvió rojo de la frustración. Finalmente se escuchó un ligero chasquido y la puerta del baño se abrió. Ella salió irritada y bella.

Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en una trenza perfecta que le bajaba por la espalda y su piel seguía húmeda del agua. Levantó una ceja al mirarle y se fijó en su propia ropa. Había entrado en el cuarto de baño con uno de sus pantalones y una de las camisas negras que llevaba bajo la túnica y la capa. Le había mirado extrañada, pero había aceptado la ropa porque su uniforme de piloto estaba lavándose. Y ahora estaba frente a él, con una camisa enorme y nada más.

\- Me quedan muy largos- dijo ella simplemente, devolviéndole los pantalones doblados- Pero gracias de todos modos.

Él sintió una especie de anticipación en el pecho, asintió bruscamente y le dijo:

\- Ve a mi habitación y siéntate en la cama.

Lo hizo, rozándole al pasar y dirigiéndose a su cama. Kylo Ren se mordió el labio inferior, recordando lo que Snoke le había dicho ese mismo día.

 _Si aún no se ha marchado de aquí, ya no lo hará. Creo que puede convertirse. Tráela al Lado Oscuro. Fecúndala. No hay nada que una mejor a una mujer a una causa que el amor por su hijo._

Kylo Ren no pudo evitar pensar que Snoke se equivocaba respecto a eso, porque su propia madre jamás se había sentido tentada por el Lado Oscuro, ni siquiera después de que Ben Solo abandonara a sus padres. Aun así le había le hecho una reverencia a Snoke y le había prometido cumplir con su deber para con la Primera Orden, como luchador sensible a la Fuerza que era.

Apretó los pantalones que ella le acababa de devolver y la siguió hacia su habitación.

 **Continuará**

 _¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo, pero he estado bastante liada y me ha costado bastante traducirlo (había muchas partes en las que tuve que adaptar la traducción, además de la posterior corrección). Pero sea como sea, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Por lo que se ve, la relación de Kylo Ren y Rey va a volverse más carnal tanto si quieren como si no y no dudo que los sentimientos van a empezar a descontrolarse tanto como su atracción física. ¡Qué ganas de ver qué pasa! Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos!_

 _ **cistxc**_ _: hola! La verdad es que este fic es para leerlo con calma, porque es largo y las conversaciones y vocabulario a veces se hacen un poco confusos para la gente no nativa. Puede que por eso tarde tanto en subir los capítulos, pero prefiero hacerlo bien, aunque vaya más lento. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

 _ **coframuss**_ _: hola! Rey es más terca que una mula y no piensa marcharse hasta que culmine su misión. Claro que se va a acabar enamorando de Kylo Ren, así que veremos qué pasa cuando sus intereses personales choquen con su deber. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **Rafaela Montecristo**_ _: ¡Hola! Vaya, ¿en serio? ¡Pues qué honor estar traduciéndola! Espero que te siga gustando mucho y que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **LadyWitheRose**_ _: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Desde luego la escena del secuestro y del interrogatorio no fueron casuales y ya desde el principio muchos sentimos que ahí podría haber algo más. Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo y ver qué pasa. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _ **nath**_ _: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que está gustando mucho, más de lo que me imaginaba, porque tampoco había visto mucho fandom de Reylo en español. ¡Pero me alegra mucho que cada vez seamos más! Espero poder subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **Mafer**_ _: ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero me ha costado un poco acabar de traducir el capítulo. Pero bueno, ya está subido. Me alegra que te esté gustando la traducción y espero que la historia te guste hasta el final. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Siento la tardanza, pero al fin está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **QIAO-XIAO**_ _: ¡Hola! Kylo Ren en el fondo es más bueno que malo, de eso estoy segura. El problema es esa influencia tan dañina de Snoke. Habrá que ver qué pasa en las películas, pero al menos por ahora tenemos el fandom para consolarnos. ¡Un beso!_

 _ **Kat Harley**_ _: ¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando e inspirando el fanfic. Por ahora está siendo bastante creíble en relación con el canon, así que espero con ansias saber qué va a pasar. ¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Elimínalo

_La historia original pertenece a **Greenfire87** ( **YsbaddadenTheBrave** ) y los derechos a **Disney**._

* * *

 _\- Toma tu miedo y elimínalo- dijo Luke Skywalker. Rey frunció el ceño, porque era más fácil decir que seguir aquella orden. ¿Cómo se hacía desaparecer el miedo? Se trataba de una experiencia humana natural. No tener miedo era lo extraño- Ve hacia el borde del acantilado- dijo el Maestro Luke, señalando con su barbilla el borde escarpado y gris que colgaba sobre el mar revuelto. Rey tragó saliva y obedeció, caminando silenciosamente sobre las rocas hasta que sus pies hubieron tocado el borde. Su corazón le martilleó el pecho y su respiración se aceleró. Tenía miedo- Toma tu miedo y elimínalo- repitió Luke y Rey cerró los ojos. Se tambaleó en el sitio, sabiendo que tanto viento podría precipitarla al mar. Tenía miedo. Apretó sendos puños a sus lados y usó la Fuerza para encontrar esa sensación de miedo en su interior. La aisló como si estuviera metiéndola en una caja. Sacó esa caja del miedo de su mente y la lanzó por el acantilado. Abrió los ojos._

 _Alzó un pie y lo sostuvo delante de ella, balanceándose sobre el borde picudo con una sola pierna. Si el viento arreciaba acabaría lanzándola por el precipicio y matándola. Pero no tenía miedo._

Rey estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el duro colchón de Kylo Ren, cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba el entrenamiento acerca de cómo hacer desaparecer el miedo. Lo necesitaba en ese momento porque estaba asustada. No quería que la "fecundase". No le importaba la idea de que Kylo Ren la tocara o incluso volviera a tomarla. Lo había disfrutado mucho aquella primera vez. Pero eso había sido diferente. La lujuria se había apoderado de ambos y habían actuado en consecuencia. Ahora le habían ordenado a él que usara su cuerpo para un propósito nefasto y ella en teoría debía dejarle hacer. Había intentado escapar, volver con el Maestro Luke, pero había fracasado. Se había estado repitiendo los últimos días que tan solo estaba jugando a ser su prisionera, pero ahora no estaba fingiendo. Tenía miedo.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y tembló en el sitio, tratando de apartar el miedo y el malestar de su interior. Había sido más fácil, pensó, hacerlo de pie sobre la roca de un acantilado. De pronto se vio incapaz de aislar la ansiedad y gruñó de frustración. Entonces le sintió en la habitación con ella y abrió los ojos para verle acercándose a la cama.

\- ¿Cuándo sangraste por última vez? En el sentido femenino de la palabra- preguntó de pronto y Rey retrocedió del miedo.

\- ¿Disculpa?- escupió. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y él pestañeó con calma mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Su voz había sonado más delicada de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

\- Hay un margen muy estrecho cada mes en el que una mujer es capaz de concebir. Si no eres fértil, esto no tiene sentido.

Rey estaba siendo humillada y sintió unas náuseas naciendo en su tripa. Le apartó la mirada, bajando los ojos a la manta blanca de la cama. Jugueteó de forma ausente con un hilo suelto y murmuró:

\- Tendría que sangrar en dos o tres días.

\- No eres fértil, entonces- dijo Kylo Ren secamente y ella le miró. Él se fijó en la pared del fondo y se encogió de hombros- No hay necesidad de intentar nada hasta dentro de un mes.

Ella observó cómo sus hombros y brazos se tensaban, cómo su pecho se elevaba y bajaba erráticamente. Dudó un momento, tratando de sofocar su propio malestar y dijo despacio:

\- Dices eso porque… Es decir, solo tienes intención de tomarme si así puedes cumplir las órdenes de Snoke. ¿No es así?

Abrió los labios y mantuvo la vista clavada en la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior y dijo:

\- Solo tengo intención de cumplir las mías. Mis órdenes fueron fecundarte, no violarte repetidamente por puro placer.

En su voz se notó una incomodidad palpable. Rey se puso de rodillas y le encaró.

\- Creo recordar que Snoke te dio libertad para tratarme así- dijo- ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué te está deteniendo?

Entrecerró los ojos al mirarla y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de convertirme? Si no vas a dejar de repetir lo mismo, quédate callada.

Rey se resistió, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

\- No he dicho nada acerca de la Luz- le enfrentó firmemente- Solo te he preguntado qué está frenándote para que me uses como una…

\- Lo que me está frenando es que, a pesar de tus ideas políticas erróneas, tu falta de modales y tu molesta costumbre de herirme o huir… a pesar de todo eso, sigues siendo un ser humano. Nunca he usado a ningún ser humano así y no tengo intención de empezar a hacerlo ahora.

\- Entonces te limitarás a obedecer tus órdenes- Rey asintió escépticamente- Esperarás al "momento adecuado del mes" y entonces me usarás de la forma que haga falta para "fecundarme". ¿No es así? Eso suena mucho mejor.

El sarcasmo se le escapó de sus palabras y entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo. Él suspiró profundamente y llevó la mano a su mandíbula; algo, observó ella, que parecía hacer bastante a menudo.

\- No te pedí que vinieras aquí- le recordó.

\- Pero aquí estoy- susurró ella, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando la mandíbula. Sintió un escalofrío de deseo por él y no fue capaz de contenerlo ni eliminarlo. Sin darse cuenta pasó su mirada por su enorme cuerpo, notando lo marcados que estaban su pecho escultural y sus hombros bajo su camisa negra, lo separados que tenía sus labios carnosos, los rizos negros que le caían sobre su pálido rostro. Sintió el calor en sus venas y trató de apartar la mirada. Susurró, insegura de qué decir- Si no puedes seguir tus órdenes conmigo esta noche, entonces creo que volveré a mi habitación. Es tarde.

\- Quédate, ¿quieres?- contestó él y ella sintió cómo le apretaba la mandíbula. Rey cerró los ojos, deseando que no existiera esa lujuria mutua. Quería quedarse en su cama. Cosa que no favorecería la complicada situación que habían creado. Eran enemigos y cada uno tenía una misión que se oponía directamente a la del otro. Apenas quince minutos antes Kylo Ren estaba con su sable de luz detrás de ella, dispuesto a matarla. Entonces ¿por qué, se preguntó Rey, se sentía tan feliz por que le hubiera pedido que se quedara, en lugar de mandarla de vuelta a su estrecha celda? Negó con la cabeza y dijo lo único que podría tener sentido, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

\- Vuelve a Lothal. Allí hay putas. Muchas. Estás confundido, Ben, porque eres un chico sano a quien se le ha ofrecido una mujer joven. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que esto…

Se detuvo y Kylo Ren bajó la mano. No la riñó por llamarle "Ben". En su lugar habló con una voz dura y punzante como una piedra.

\- Fuera la trenza y mi camisa.

\- ¿La que tienes puesta tú o la que tengo puesta yo?- preguntó Rey tensando los labios. Después de todo, llevaba puesta una camisa suya prestada. Observó cómo él tragaba saliva y susurraba:

\- Ambas.

Rey sintió cómo sus mejillas se coloraban y buscó el final de su larga trenza. Se la soltó y liberó el pelo todavía húmedo. Le colgaba formando suaves bucles por su espalda, que se peinó con los dedos. Buscó el dobladillo de la camisa negra de Kylo Ren y tragó saliva al levantársela y quitársela. No llevaba nada debajo y Rey trató de esconderse al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Él emitió un pequeño sonido desde el otro lado de la cama, un pequeño gemido de lo más profundo de su garganta y murmuró:

\- Túmbate bocarriba.

Ella dudó, pensando que si iba a someterse a él, al menos podría disfrutarlo. Encontró su mirada negra y le preguntó cuidadosamente:

\- ¿Me vas a besar?

\- No- negó con la cabeza y ella se sorprendió, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba claro que los días anteriores había disfrutado de los besos que habían compartido. Pero entonces comprendió por qué se había negado, porque se mordió el labio y añadió- Esto no es personal. Besarse es demasiado íntimo para algo como esto.

Rey sintió la duda de su resolución en su voz saliendo de su cuerpo. Sabía que podría romperle ese escudo endurecido. Llevó la mano a su cadera, apresurándole para que fuera a la cama. Entonces dijo:

\- Me gusta cuando me besas, Ben. Quiero… Quiero que lo hagas. Por favor.

Sus ojos negros ardieron fogosos y entreabrió la boca. Rebuscó los pantalones de su cintura y se los desabrochó.

Kylo Ren odiaba a Rey la chatarrera. Incluso subiéndose desnudo a la cama y obligándola a ponerse bocarriba la odiaba. Incluso presionando sus caderas contra las de ella y abriéndose paso su lengua cuidadosamente en su boca la odiaba. Incluso saboreando el dulzor de su boca y sintiendo la suave curva de su cuerpo debajo de él, enterrando su pene endurecido en su tripa… la odiaba. La detestaba con cada fibra de su ser porque la deseaba desesperadamente, porque era bella e inteligente y poderosa.

Gruñó enfadado contra su boca, clavándose las uñas en su propia cadera para tratar de sentir dolor. Enterró sus uñas en su piel y las arrastró hasta estremecerse. El brazo en el que se estaba apoyando por poco cedió. Apartó su boca de la de Rey y le gruñó:

\- ¿Por qué das tantos problemas?

\- No lo hago a propósito- le prometió, acariciándole su firme pecho con las manos. La observó mordiéndose el labio y decidió que quería volver a probarla, así que lo hizo. Aplastó su boca contra la de ella, deslizando su lengua hasta el fondo. Ella tragó saliva y se removió debajo de él. Él le acercó la mano y notó la humedad de su interior, dibujando círculos alrededor de su entrada hinchada con las yemas de dos de sus dedos.

\- Quieres esto, ¿verdad?- se burló- No podría violarte aunque quisiera. Estás _contenta_ con las órdenes de Snoke, porque esto te gusta. Quieres esto.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y frunció el ceño.

\- Las órdenes de Snoke eran que me fecundaras, Ben. Pero ambos sabemos que eso hoy no pasará. Así que ¿qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

Él no encontró respuesta para eso. Se apartó de ella y se levantó de la cama, colocándose a su lado y sujetando su pene endurecido con la mano. Deslizó su mano por la vara unas pocas veces y se fijó en cómo Rey le miraba. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su duro miembro y su enorme mirada castaña le hizo agrandarse más que nunca.

\- Tienes que metértelo en la boca- le obligó. Quiso creer que lo dijo como si se estuviese saliendo con la suya, como si ella fuese a hacer algo solo por él, sin ningún tipo de recompensa física. Tal vez no la fecundara ese día, pero Snoke le había dicho que podía usarla como quisiera. Kylo Ren había pensado que le gustaría mucho sentir la boca de Rey alrededor de él, siempre y cuando no mordiera. Había esperado que protestara ferozmente o que se negara rotundamente. Pero no lo hizo. Tomó una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire y se acercó a él a gatas sobre la cama.

Él contuvo las ganas de gruñir al ver su esbelto cuerpo deslizándose hacia él, pero fue demasiado cuando bajó la vista y observó sus ojos castaños mirándole fijamente. Envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección y se acercó a ella. Él sabía que probablemente tuviese miedo y que estaría entrenada para aprender a borrarlo. Pero su labio inferior tembló al abrir la boca y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa con lo que dedujo él solo podía ser humillación.

\- Para, Rey- le ordenó, hundiendo ambas manos en su húmedo pelo y echándola hacia atrás. Después de todo no quería obligarla. Ella lo miró, su mano aún alrededor de su vara. Sus preciosos y grandes ojos le buscaron y susurró en una voz rasgada:

\- Quiero, Ben. Déjame probarte- pareció llenarse de confianza y entreabrió los labios mientras se introducía la punta en la boca.

Entonces él se perdió, incapaz de hacer nada más que agarrarle el pelo con fuerza y murmurar su nombre. Su boca estaba caliente, húmeda y resbaladiza. Le estaba absorbiendo su parte más sensible, pasando la lengua por toda su largura, introduciéndose todo el pene en la boca en ocasiones. Hubo una especie de succión magnífica, de estrechez placentera y pensó que a ese ritmo duraría muy poco.

\- Rey…- se escuchó susurrar, incapaz de evitarlo. Pasó los dedos por su pelo, sintiendo el calor de su piel debajo de ellos mientras le sujetaba los hombros. Ella volvía a centrarse en su punta y él se esforzó por no terminar en su boca- Rey, no pares. No pares.

Entonces ella hizo algo que por poco le obligó a acabar. Gimió justo contra su piel. La pequeña vibración de la voz atravesó directamente a Kylo Ren y sintió cómo el placer aumentaba. Luchó por contenerse, por usar la Fuerza para suprimir esa sensación. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer eso y se centró en la sensación de su boca alrededor de él. Sus bolas se agitaron y todo, desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus pies, tembló y se tensó. Sus dedos se arremolinaron de nuevo en su pelo y murmuró, en una vergonzosa voz:

\- Voy a correrme.

La estaba advirtiendo porque ya le habían dicho muchas veces que su sabor no era exactamente agradable. Volvió a repetirlo porque Rey no hizo esfuerzo alguno por separarse de su miembro.

\- Rey, voy a… Maldita sea, Rey…

Volvió a gemir y se lo introdujo a tal profundidad que él tuvo que preguntarse cómo podría no ahogarse. Entonces él terminó. Ella pudo sentir su semilla disparándose en su garganta, en olas satisfactorias y el placer le recorrió las venas como el fuego del arma de un soldado de asalto. Le pitaron y se le calentaron los oídos y se le nubló la vista. Kylo Ren había tenido muchos orgasmos en su vida. Ninguno como aquel. Finalmente ella se apartó de él y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca. Tenía los labios hinchados y oscurecidos por lo que le acababa de hacer y él sintió una tensa y nueva necesidad por ella, a pesar de acabar de terminar.

Más tarde pensaría que debería de haberla mandado de vuelta a su habitación en ese momento. Que ella debería de haberse limitado a darle placer con su boca sin conseguir nada a cambio, quedando clara la posición de cada uno. Pero no la echó. Se apartó de la cama, recuperándose por un momento y entonces le dijo:

\- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Rey levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Ahora se ha reducido a eso?

\- No- negó la cabeza fervientemente y la observó deslizándose sobre la cama. Permaneció tumbada bocarriba, su pelo suelto extendiéndose sobre la almohada. Él sintió un extraño estremecimiento al verla ahí, sobre el colchón en el que había dormido la noche anterior y su respiración se entrecortó de forma poco agradable. Kylo Ren enterró sus uñas en su cintura hasta que el dolor hubo inundado de nuevo su cabeza y gruñó.

No le ayudó. Ella estaba ahí tendida, con las piernas dobladas y separadas. Sus pequeños pechos parecían suaves y quiso tocarlos, especialmente desde que sus pezones rosados se tensaran y endurecieran por el aire frío de la habitación. Ella llevó sus dedos entre sus piernas y empezó a tocarse, deslizándolos por su entrada y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó él secamente, a pesar de ser más que evidente. Ella sonrió, lo que le enfadó de repente. Estaba serena; sus mejillas sonrojadas y su piel enrojecida bajo sus brazos y piernas. Su sonrisa era bonita, pensó Kylo Ren en contra de su voluntad. Cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco la espalda, mientras se introducía los dedos.

\- Ben…- susurró ella y él sintió cómo sus rodillas cedían un poco. Apartó la mirada y cerró los puños firmemente.

\- Para- susurró. Sonó mucho menos a advertencia de lo que había previsto. Escuchó su voz de nuevo, suave pero insistente.

\- Sabes tan bien, Ben. _Nngh_ …

\- Rey, para- entonces sonó más firme, porque se estaba burlando de él. Ninguna mujer disfrutaba de lo que le había hecho. Lo sabía perfectamente gracias a rumores que había escuchado y a sus propias experiencias con putas bastante poco dispuestas. Así que ¿por qué estaba ahí tendida, masturbándose y mintiéndole al decirle que sabía bien? Estaba burlándose de él. Se sintió humillado y vapuleado y le gruñó una vez más:

\- Deja de hacer eso.

\- No puedo- negó con la cabeza sobre la almohada y se frotó la mano con los muslos. Le costó _mucho_ creerse que una Jedi entrenada, capaz de controlar objetos y personas con la mente, no pudiera dejar de tocarse. Sintió sus dientes clavándose en su labio inferior y abrió la boca para decirle que volviera a su pequeña celda. Pero entonces Rey ladeó la cabeza hacia él y abrió los ojos. Le miró fijamente, con una extraña mirada de súplica en sus ojos castaños y musitó, en una voz mucho más débil de la que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar- Ben, tócame, por favor.

Aunque hubiera tenido órdenes directas de no ponerle las manos encima a la prisionera no habría podido cumplirlas. Se encontró entre sus piernas antes incluso de saber qué estaba haciendo. Se cernió sobre esa parte, con una mano en cada una de las rodillas y ella le miró inquisitiva. Asintió frenéticamente y finalmente apartó la mano de su entrada, antes de que Kylo Ren hundiera su cabeza entre sus muslos sin decir palabra.

Pensó que incluso ahí su sabor era dulce. Le chupó el punto hinchado y por el exterior y supo que era cuestión de segundos que terminara. Sintió una necesidad desesperante de _reclamarla_ , de hacerle ver que él estaba al cargo de ella, pero entonces pensó que ella jamás pensaría algo así por mucho que hiciera. Así que en su lugar la sorbió, mordisqueó y lamió, sujetándole las piernas con sus endurecidas manos hasta que sintió cómo temblaba. Su voz le llegaba en una oleada constante de gemidos descontrolados, mientras se revolvía sobre el colchón. Él le sostuvo las caderas rudamente para controlar sus movimientos y entonces la escuchó decir:

\- Ben, por favor…

Por primera vez desde que la viera en el pasillo días antes, no le molestó escuchar su nombre de nacimiento. Había empezando a rendirse en ese tema, pero en ese momento por algún motivo le reconfortó escucharla pronunciándolo. Le pareció bien, le pareció correcto, le pareció placentero escucharla gimiendo su antiguo nombre. Entonces los pensamientos de la chica se catapultaron hacia él, que por poco se deshizo al momento.

 _Vas a hacer que me corra, Ben._

\- Sí- susurró sobre ella, su aliento calentándole la empapada entrada- Sí, Rey. Córrete para mí.

Así lo hizo, aferrándose a él como pudo mientras saboreaba su clímax. Ella volvió a gritar su nombre, sonando casi como si le doliera y él sintió cómo sus dedos le sujetaban el pelo con desesperación.

Todo cambió en ese momento, observó Kylo Ren y al sentarse y fijarse en su rostro, sintió cómo el miedo le invadía por completo. Se fijó en su cuerpo bello y jadeante, en su rostro con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta para respirar. La odió de nuevo porque había vuelto a llevarlo a la locura y a la debilidad y había sido espectacular.

Así no era como tenía que estar ocurriendo todo, pensó. Debería de haberla echado. Debería de haberla echado y haberle dicho que los droides le llevarían la comida por la mañana. Debería de haberle cerrado la puerta y no haber vuelto a hablarle jamás. Debería de haber acudido junto a Snoke y haberle dicho que la había usado por placer, que había boicoteado su plan de escape y que la había encerrado en lo que antaño había sido una despensa. Pero Kylo Ren no hizo nada de eso.

En su lugar se tumbó desnudo en la cama y sintió cómo ella se acurrucaba junto a él, disfrutando de su contacto. Sintió cómo su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la cara, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por apartarlo, ni tampoco a ella. En su lugar pasó sus dedos por su cuero cabelludo y murmuró:

\- Te odio.

\- Se supone que debes hacerlo- contestó ella directamente, sonando distante y cansada.

\- No, es que… te odio de verdad, Rey- se obligó a decirlo con rudeza y sin emoción, pero no dejó de acariciarle el pelo. Sintió cómo asentía.

\- De acuerdo, Ben.

Finalmente se durmieron y Kylo Ren se dio cuenta por la mañana de que hacía años sin que no dormía tan profunda ni tranquilamente.

 **Continuará**

 _¡Buenas a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, que ha sido realmente increíble. Demasiada tensión sexual contenida, en mi opinión. Igual que ocurre en la película. No creo que Disney toque este tema, pero sin duda la represión sexual que impera en este mundo sería un buen tema a tratar. Bueno, quizá hablar de represión sea un poco exagerado, porque tanto sith como jedis tienen escarceos amorosos; pero bueno, es cierto que no pueden llevar una vida amorosa ni sexual con toda la libertad que quisieran. Por eso me parece tan interesante que este fic se centre tanto en el sexo, a parte de por los grandes momentazos que nos da. No sé qué pasará con Kylo Re y Rey a partir de ahora, pero no creo que puedan seguir ocultando su historia durante mucho más tiempo. En fin, habrá que esperar a ver. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **Kat Harley**_ _: Gracias por los ánimos! El trash fandom sigue aumentando por momentos y eso es genial. Espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos. Un beso!_

 _ **cistxc**_ _: hola Gracias por el review y los ánimos! Me alegra que esté quedando bien, porque la verdad es que una traducción chapucera puede arruinar una historia. Espero que el capítulo te haya dejado con ganas de más (seguro que sí) y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

 _ **nath**_ _: hola! La verdad es que la redención de Kylo Ren está cada vez más cerca, aunque todavía tengamos que esperar un poco para verlo en las películas. Pero al menos nos queda el fandom. A ver qué ocurre a partir de ahora, porque no sé yo si podrán seguir manteniendo el secreto durante mucho más tiempo. Un beso!_


End file.
